Divided
by Gaia Kame
Summary: (An AU on the Turtles origins) What would happen if a young woman took on the role as 'Mother' for our turtles? Would the turtles' story truly and completely change?
1. Prologue: Beginning

**Author's Notes:** To be honest this story was written a year ago and had been collecting hard drive dust ever since. I wrote half of this story out and then got distracted with family complications (and my own personal health) that I completely forgot about it until I was recently going through my document folder and found this. After reading all that was written for this story's plot I was amused enough to post it up.

Here's the thing. I am unsure if I really want to finish this story as I had originally intended or just end it in a manner that would make it completely AU and up in the air. Depending on how well this story is viewed by the readers depends on how the ending will turn out. Mind you the writing isn't that great as this was my work a year ago and my writing has improved since then. So please forgive; although I had tried to touch it up a little but not by much..

As always I am a sucker for reviews. So please R&R!

**Story's Plot: **What would happen if a young woman suddenly took on the role as mother for our turtles? What would happen and would the turtle's story truly and completely change? How would sudden motherhood affect our new mother Ileen (Pronounced _eye-lean_)? Motherhood is a wondrous gift, but most importantly – scary!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my own created characters and this story's plot. Other than that I do not own TMNT.

**Divided**

**By: **_Giai Kame_

_Prologue: Surprises in Origins. LOOK OUT!_

* * *

"Look out!"

It had happened so fast that if she hadn't been paying attention she never would have noticed it.

She had been waiting on the other side of the street for a little boy that was supposed to give her four baby turtles from his two pet turtles which had, had a clutch of babies. That little boy's name was Sam; and she knew this because she babysat him as a side job. Not only that, but her father knew Sam's mother very well - making them like family. She had known the boy since he was born.

To be honest she was a sucker for the kid. With blonde hair and blue eyes he was just too cute for her, and she knew that Sam was well aware of it. Due to the fact that he knew she had a hard time saying no to him he had approached her several days ago with tears in his eyes and a desperate question. She had to stop and listen to the poor eight year olds' sobs and his story of plight. It had taken her awhile just to calm the poor boy down enough to be able to make out what he was saying.

It turns out that his two pet turtles, Miss Shellie and Mr. Hardback, had babies together. Sam had tried his best to keep the eggs safe, yet sadly most of them didn't make it due to his inexperience and lack of proper equipment to hatch turtle eggs. Four eggs did make it and had hatched four healthy baby turtles. She remembered watching him that day and how she nearly had a heart attack when the boy had suddenly cried out. She had thought he was in trouble at first and came running to his aid – only to discover that he sat in his room as he stared intently into a box while practically jumping out of his skin in excitement. When she had investigated what was so interesting within the box she noticed that four eggs seemed to move with life. One by one she had watched with Sam as the baby turtles hatched from their eggs.

He had been so happy and excited at the hatching of Mr. Hardback and Miss Shellie's four babies that he had told his mother that night of their family pet additions; which she had instantly stated that he had to get rid of them. He had been heartbroken at the news and cried, yet his mother still insisted on getting rid of the baby turtles. So of course little Sam had come to her the following day telling her how his mother wouldn't allow him to keep Miss Shellie and Mr. Hardback's babies. To comfort him she told little Sam that she would take the babies and keep them so that he could visit them any time he wanted by just coming over. It had comforted the boy enough to bring a smile upon his face.

What could she say? She was a sucker.

So she had asked his mother to allow him to hold on to the four baby turtles while she prepared a proper home within her home for the four. Sam's mother had kindly agreed, and so she had gone to the pet store and spent a good chunk of her pocket money for the perfect place to keep the four little turtles. After a few days she had called Sam telling him she was ready and to bring the little guys over; agreeing to meet him at the corner of 4th and 5th avenue.

So there she was, standing there waiting for little Sam and the jar of four turtles. The moment she saw the boy she couldn't help but smile. In his excitement he had stopped and waved at her, causing him to delay just long enough at the corner that he had to wait for the cross walk sign to change to 'walk' once again. The boy had been so excited with a huge grin upon his face she couldn't help but wave and smile back. Standing there she had waited – not noticing the old blind man trying to cross the busy intersection until she heard the cry.

"Look out!"

A male teen not much younger than her pushed past Sam in a desperate rough manner to reach the old man that it had caused Sam to drop the glass jar within the gutter. Instantly Sam bent down on the sidewalk to try and fish the four baby turtles out, yet sadly he wasn't fast enough and could only helplessly watch as the four turtles were washed down into the sewer. Not realizing what he had done to young Sam and the four turtles, the teen quickly pushed the old man out of the way of a speeding truck – saving his life. Not once did the truck slow down.

It had all happened so fast.

People cheered and clapped for the teen that saved the old man. All but two clapped anyway – a heart broken boy and a shocked teenage girl.

The sign changed and a teary eyed Sam run up to her crying, "Ileen! Ileen! Th-the babies! I lost 'em!"

Patting the poor child's back in a means of comfort she replied in determination, "Don't worry Sam. I'll get 'em."

Looking up at her Sam sniffed before replying, "How so? They're down in the sewer!"

Walking into an alley and glancing around, she quickly noticed a man hole. Grinning brightly she replied to the distraught boy, "Cause they're my babies now and a mother never leaves her babies behind! Come on Sam! I need you to stand guard for me while I go down there and get my babies back."

Blinking with owlish large eyes Sam replied curiously as he followed her into the alley, "How are you going to get down there Ileen?"

Her plump cupid bow shaped lite pink colored lips instantly twisted into a suave smile towards the boy as she casually lifted the manhole cover and set it aside. Instantly Sam understood and smiled brightly with a cry of delight, "Oh wow – cool! Can I come?"

Still smiling she pulled out a pocket flash light and replied calmly, "Sorry dude. You need to stay here and keep a look out for me. Besides if your mom found out that I brought you down in the sewers she would have a new babysitter for you faster than either of our heads could spin put together."

Eyes wide, Sam nodded in understanding as he silently watched her start to climb down into the sewers. With an encouraging smile to the boy she disappeared into the darkness below.

Once half way down the ladder she jumped the rest of the way down. Casually landing on her feet she flicked the flash light on and started to head in the direction of where the turtles should have landed. A nagging feeling began to chew at the pit of her stomach causing her feet to move faster than she had originally intended, yet horrid thoughts of her new little babies injured from: the broken glass, the fall, or even being eaten by rats invaded her mind. Due to these thoughts alone her feet flew the short distance from where she descended into the sewers and where her babies were supposed to be.

Rounding the corner with flash light aimed upon the ground she let out a gasp of horror the moment her eyes met the sight before her. Only three of the baby turtles could be counted for; two crawling within a green ooze while one was within a rats' mouth by its shell and its little legs wildly moving within the air. Instantly the grey rat hissed around its mouth full of turtle shell and she screamed at the rat, picking up a piece of gravel from the sewer ground and hitting the rat in the hind leg with it in hopes of it letting go of her baby, yet it only hissed and ran off with the turtle. All she could do was scream at the rat as it disappeared into the sewer tunnels with the baby turtle.

With tears in her eyes she quickly scanned the ground in hope that the rat had only gotten the one, yet to her disappointment she could only find two. Gently she knelt next to the two remaining turtles and whispered hoarsely as tears fell down her face, "Hey there. How are my babies? Come 'ere. Let's get you out of that mess and get you home and cleaned up. Okay?"

With that she removed her button down shirt, thankful that she had a tank top on underneath, and gently picked up the last two turtles and placed them in the shirt. Making the shirt into a sack she whispered softly as she wiped the green substance off her pale skinned hands onto her pants, "Hang tight little guys. I need to get us back to the surface."

With that she stood straight as she glanced around the dark sewers with sad eyes. Her eyes fell upon the broken canister that had seemed to have been the container for the green substance, that now covered her and the two remaining turtles, and with her mind made up she picked up the half that held a serial number upon it as a means to possibly track down what this stuff was and even complain about the crazy truck driver to the company. Seeing an old coffee-can she decided to use it as a means of holding the part of the container she picked up as a way of preventing the broken edges from cutting her. Once finished she quickly moved back to the manhole that she had climbed down from – never once noticing the eyes of a grey rat staring at her with sadness.

Climbing out of the manhole had been a bit of a struggle, yet once she was out she let out a sigh as she felt fresh air hit her wet face. Sam was right next to the manhole waiting for her and his nose wrinkled in distain at the smell she brought with her, "You stink Ileen. What's that funny green stuff on you? Is that slim?"

Giving the boy an odd look she realized that she was covered in the green ooze and sighed; with a stern reply she stated, "The little ones were crawling around in the stuff. Don't touch me or the little ones till we get cleaned off! I mean it Sam – this stuff could make you sick for all I know and I'm not having you get sick because of me. Got it?"

The boy nodded with wide eyes as he stared at her before he instantly rattled on with more questions, "So, did you get them all?"

With a slight wince she held her shirt close to her as she stated in a more softer tone, "No, I was only able to save two.."

Large blue shocked eyes met lighter blue sad eyes as Sam demanded then, "What? Why only two? You have to go back and get the other two!"

Staring down at Sam she calmly replied, "I can't Sam."

With anger he shouted out then, "Why not?"

Calmly placing the dirty shirt down on the ground along with the can she then casually replaced the manhole cover as she replied, "Because the sewer rats got them.."

Tears fell down Sam's face as he realized what that meant. With a loud sob he cried for the two lost turtles – none of them realizing the truth and what was about to happen.

Once finished she gathered up the shirt sack and can as she sighed than looked at Sam and replied tiredly, feeling exhausted suddenly, "Come on Sam. I'm sure your mother is worried about you now. Let's get back to my place and have your mom come pick you up, ok?"

Sniffing Sam only nodded in agreement as he followed Ileen back to her home; neither of them saying anything to each other along the walk back to her place.

* * *

Ileen was so tired. Tired didn't even describe the half of it. Lying on the floor she smiled gently at the two baby turtles as they crawled over to her and seemed to curl up next to her and fall asleep – lulled to sleep by her body heat. She didn't mind as it brought her comfort in some odd sense.

Maybe everything was finally getting to her? Since the death of Tang Shen and her Master Yoshi – her sensei of thirteen years – it had been nothing but questions from the police, her father being over protective, and her constant tears of loss. Going to school and having two jobs didn't help things either. She was just thankful that she was within her last year of high school and only weeks from graduation. Maybe she could get a job at TCRI like her father and Master Yoshi – now that was a thought.

With a yawn she rested her head upon her arms, too tired to even place the little turtles within their aquarium. Her long white colored blonde hair fell in waves around her, seeming as a blanket to the two little ones since they now lay under her long hair. With a weak smile at the two she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprised Changes

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to all that reviewed! It made me smile. ^.^

Just to let you guys know, I may not update this story for a few days as I have to finish up my chapter to the story 'Lost'. It's an awesome story between Jess Marylin and myself, which you can find on Jess-chan's account! So check it out! XD

**Disclaimer: **In case you didn't see this within the first chapter; no I do not own TMNT. The only thing I own is my own created characters and this strange plot. That is all. The rest is owned by someone else that isn't me, for what do you take me as? Nickelodeon? *laughs*

**Divided**

**By: **Giai Kame

_Chapter 1: Surprised Changes_

* * *

_Day 1_

The next morning Ileen snapped awake with a feeling of something being off. The odd feeling over took her and she glanced around. Shock easily filled her as she noted her vision seemed much sharper and her hearing and sense of smell seemed stronger then normally. Sitting up and glancing down at herself she didn't see anything different and wondered if her well-deserved full night's sleep had something to do with it. Had she been that tired lately that she had forgotten how strong her own senses were?

No, it wasn't that. But what was it?

Feeling a nudge upon her leg she glanced down with startled wide eyes to stare into the innocent happy eyes of two baby turtles. Instantly she was thrown into a new state of shock as she noticed that both turtles had doubled in size. They seemed aware enough to realize she was now aware of them; as both their tails wagged excitedly and they places both of their front feet upon her right leg while they stared up at her with an innocent love. She was once again startled as she looked into their eyes, noticing one of the baby's eyes was now blue and the other's was a warm soft brown. Each pair of turtle eyes seeming intelligent and aware of their surroundings.

After a few seconds of shocked staring Ileen suddenly felt over whelmed with the feeling of love and just how cute the two were. Instantly she cooed to the two little ones as she picked up first the blue eyed one stating gently, "Aww! You're just so cute! How come I never noticed those pretty blue eyes of yours before, huh?" Leaning in she started kissing the baby turtle on its beak and each side of its head in a loving manner. The little one instantly ate the attention up and happily placed both of its front feet upon her face as if encouraging her and leaning in for more.

A yelp was then let out and she stopped her affection on the blue eyed one, and with a glance down at the brown eyed baby turtle she couldn't help but note that it seemed to look up at her sadly. With a laugh she gently placed down the blue eyed turtle within her lap and picked up the brown eyed little one with a coo as she gently stated, "I didn't forget you. Come now – don't be jealous of your little brother. I have plenty of kisses for you my handsome man." With that she leaned forward and began kissing the brown eyed one. He seemed shy at first before he leaned in for more of the affection but did nothing more.

After several moments of loving she placed the second one down and stared at the two as they both stared up at her expectantly. Glancing at her alarm clock and noticing the time Ileen glanced back down at the two and stated with a smile, "Well my bambini. I say its breakfast time! Come on – let's go eat."

With excited wagging of their tails the two little turtles instantly began to follow her. Surprised at how fast the two moved for baby turtles, she could only continuously glance back at the two as they happily followed her into the kitchen.

When the three arrived in the kitchen Ileen's father greeted her with a laugh, "What's this? My little Ileen is now a mother of two ducklings?"

With a sour look towards her father Ileen replied in defense for her new little ones, "Their not _ducks_ dad. They're turtles!"

The Italian man couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter at his daughter's response, his black hair falling in front of his twinkling blue eyes while he threw his head back and laughed. After a moment of laughter he replied with humor, "Well, by the way they are following you, you would think that they were ducks instead of turtles. They move and follow you in a line like ducklings following their duck mother."

Walking to the fridge she replied sarcastically, "That's right, Dad. I've become a mama duck and these are my two ducklings. Congrats – you're a Grandpa Duck."

Letting out another roar of laughter the Italian man placed his newspaper down and laughed a loud laugh. Opening the fridge she tried to resist the urge to smile at her father's antics as she looked within the fridge. One thing she loved about her father was his laugh – it was just one of those laughs that you just couldn't help but laugh as well once hearing it.

The two baby turtles stared at the loud man with slight fear and curiosity. They weren't sure what to make of him as he seemed nice yet his volume scared them. Crowding behind their mother's legs they stared at the man trying to figure him out.

Finally deciding on what to feed her two little babies Ileen pulled out a couple bananas and a few slices of cantaloupe. Instantly she moved to the counter and began slicing the fruit for the two. It took her only a few moments and once she was finished she placed the mixture of fruit onto two separate plates then placed them upon the floor for the two baby turtles to eat. Sitting down at the table with her father she watched them eat silently.

Her father finished his coffee and loudly placed the empty mug upon the table with a satisfied sigh – causing his daughter to slightly jump at the noise along with the two little turtles. He grinned down at the turtles before looking at his daughter seriously and asked, "So, have you decided on a name for the two?"

Ileen glanced at her father in surprise before looking back down at the two turtles that seemed to stare up at her in question. She thought about the question for a moment before softly replying, "I'm not sure yet. They don't seem like your average every day turtles so they both deserve special names."

With a grin the Italian man replied, "Well, since they're yours that makes them Mirante's, and every Mirante needs an Italian name."

Frowning at her father's words she stared down at the two in thought, mulling over her father's words as she watched her two little babies as they both returned back to their breakfast. After a few moments of thought she softly replied, "Well, I was thinking.. Since mom's initials were D and M, I thought I should give them names that started with a D and a M.."

Her father instantly got a sad faraway look at the mention of her late mother and replied softly, "D and M, huh?"

Ileen nodded as she glanced down and watched the younger of the two finish off his portion of breakfast first before he crawled over to her. Once reaching her he placed his front feet against her leg in a sort of gesture as if he wanted to be picked up. Instantly she reached down and picked the little one up and he began to snuggle against her with a content smile. Staring at the little one within her arms she couldn't help but smile before stating, "Michelangelo.. That's what your name is. I shall name you Michelangelo."

Mr. Mirante stared at the baby turtle within her arms with a satisfied nod of approval. Leaning in he tickled baby Michelangelo under his chin with one of his large fingers and let out another bark of laughter as Michelangelo seemed to purr from the large man's affection. Once he was finished laughing Mr. Mirante stated proudly then, "Michelangelo it is then. What about the other one?"

Ileen glanced at the oldest of the two baby turtles as he finished off his breakfast before he followed his brother's example and wobbled over to her and seemed to demand to be held as well. Carefully leaning down she picked him up before staring him in the eyes as she stated simple, "Donatello. His name is Donatello."

With another nod of approval her father stared at the second turtle with a smile as he once again reached over and now tickled Donatello under the chin for a second before he stopped and replied, "Donatello it is then. You seem fond of artist names."

Ileen smiled as the two turtles cuddled close to her as they too seemed satisfied with their names. Hugging them gently she replied, "Why not? They seem special enough to deserve great names."

With a chuckle at his daughter's logic Mr. Mirante couldn't help but notice that his daughter's artistic side shown through the Italian names she gave the two baby turtles. With a large smile he then stood up from the table and placed his empty mug within the sink. Calmly he stated then, "True to that. Are you sure that they're babies though? They seem to be the size of adult turtles if you ask me."

Staring at the two turtles within her lap Ileen replied in a mystified tone of voice, "That's just it dad – they are. I was there when they hatched. I'm just as surprised at their current size as you are."

Nodding her father didn't say anything else on the matter and instead replied, "Alright, well I'm off to work. Make sure you lock the door behind me. I know its Saturday but if you plan to go out make sure you call me first and let me know where you are going. Okay baby girl?"

Looking up at her father she could only nod and she stood up and held the two turtles to her chest in a loving manner, "Okay, Daddy. I'll see you later after work. Be safe."

With a chuckle her father nodded before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Following behind him; Ileen casually locked the door behind her father once he had left with one hand as she held the two baby turtles within her other arm. Standing there she stared at her two little ones before sighing and stating tiredly, "I think it's time we all took a bath. I still feel slimy from that green stuff we got all over us yesterday. I was so tired after getting us home and making sure Sam got home safe that I didn't have the energy to give any of us a bath. I think a bath would be great right now – wouldn't you guys agree?"

Donatello and Michelangelo stared up at her curiously and she couldn't help but smile. Softly she stated then, "Trust me. You guys will love it. You two are made for the water after all."

With that she headed to the bathroom to give herself and her two babies a much deserved bath.

* * *

Bambini – Italian for _babies_

**Author's Notes: **So now you know which two turtles Ileen has! Does this mean that Donatello and Michelangelo will never know of Master Splinter, Leonardo, and Raphael? What do you take me for? Crazy! (Seriously – don't answer that.) XD

You might have thought Ileen might be an odd one when you read about her giving two baby turtles a bunch of kisses. Well, to be honest I'm trying to portray her as a motherly like figure even though she's only 17 turning 18, for there are people out there with a motherly like personality. Not only that, but I myself do this all the time to my bearded dragon who eats it up. XD

Some of you may be wondering about her connection to Master Yoshi as well. This will all be explained in a later chapter. Right now I am more focused on the character development of Ileen, her role with two baby turtles, and the trails of being a new mother.

On a last note for this chapter. The current year within this story right now is 1988; since the turtles are supposed to be 15 in 2003. So yeah… 80'S BABIES! XD

As always, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Different

**Author's Notes:** Huzzah! Another update! I had finally finished my chapter for the story 'Lost', which is on Jess Marylin's account due to being in collaboration with her, so now I have time to finally update this story. Yay!

I wanted to give a special thanks to **Mewfem**, **Jess Marylin**, and **BubblyShell22**. You guys are awesome for your kind reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to TMNT. The only thing that is mine is this twisted plot and my own created characters. But hey! A fan girl can dream!

**Divided**

**By:** Giai Kame

_Chapter 2: Different  
_

* * *

_Day 90_

Ileen stared in worry at her two babies as they crawled around upon the floor. Since bringing them home three months ago they had continuously grown in size. They were now well over the size of any normal adult turtle and she was really beginning to worry. Did they have a heart condition? An enlarged heart that was working triple time may have explained the larger size yet it didn't explain how they also seemed to have changed physically as well. Both of their front feet seemed to have changed to have more of the characteristics of three fingered hands then normal turtle feet. Not only that but they seemed much too intelligent for any normal turtle as well. They didn't speak but they would make sounds that made her question. Almost like a baby that had yet to learn to talk so instead they would make little coos or gasps.

Due to this fact alone she had told Sam that the little ones had gotten really sick and died from exposure to the green ooze. He had been upset yet she felt it was better that he didn't know the truth. These two little ones weren't normal turtles – well, not anymore anyway. For that reason alone she felt it was just safer for her babies and herself if Sam was under the impression that they had become extremely sick and died. Even though she felt it was safer that she did that it didn't help her conscious any due to the fact she did lie to the boy.

Ileen frowned then as she glanced down at her own hands in thought. After the exposure to the green ooze she not only noticed a difference in her two baby turtles but in herself as well. For she too had changed.

Over the past three months she had noticed her senses had become much stronger. She was faster, stronger, and smarter than ever before. Not only that but her desire and need to eat had decreased dramatically. It was as if her metabolism had greatly decreased. Not only that but her need to sleep had all but diminished as well, and her required amount for sleep had gone from a needed eight hours to two. In a sense it scared her. These changes weren't normal and she didn't know if it was really a good thing or a bad.

She wasn't sure what to make of it all.

Her father on the other hand had seemed fine about the situation at hand when it came to Michelangelo and Donatello. In fact he seemed delighted at the idea of the turtles being like little human children. The idea of him being a grandfather now without his only daughter ever having to be involved in the act of sex was more than thrilling for the man – something that aggravated her more than anything.

Both her babies were now much too large to fit in the aquarium that she had originally bought for them. In all honesty she never kept them in there anyway. Every time she had tried to place them in there they would start to make sounds as if they were crying causing her heart to break at the sounds. So instead she had made it a custom to allow the two to sleep in her bed. It didn't seem to affect their health in any way being that they weren't under their heat lamp or constantly within water. It was as if they were truly human now, or at least humanoid.

Maybe she was just going crazy?

She wasn't sure what to make of it all but no matter what her love didn't change for her two boys. In fact, her love only grew stronger every day. She loved them as if she had actually given birth to them. Strange yes, but she truly felt that way.

She really was a sucker.

Maybe it was time to start investing in baby gear and products. Lord only knows she was tired of the messes the two made. Now that Ileen really thought about it – baby equipment would be nice.

And with that thought in mind, Ileen decided first chance she got she was going out to do just that for her two boys.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I feel really horrible for the short chapter! Less than a thousand words – _man_ do I feel dirty! Normally I have chapters around three-thousand words, so this is my shortest chapter _**ever**_! So as a result I know you guys must feel kinda cheated right now – so here's the thing. I'm gonna update another chapter later today! Yay! I'm just going to give it a little while to allow you guys a chance to give your input on this chapter. So let me know what you think? I'm a sucker for reviews. XD

As always, R&R. Until next time, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: The Challenges of Motherhood

**Author's Notes:** As promised I have update the next chapter today. Huzzah!

Now some of you may be thinking this story may be focused on Ileen having two of the turtles only as just babies, yet it's not. I had just wanted to build a relationship between the characters. I promise that eventually Master Splinter, Leonardo, and Raphael shall enter this story. I'm just building up to it. When will they appear and how? Well, you guys will just have to keep reading and find out. XD

A special thanks to **Jess Marylin** and **BubblyShell22** for reviewing the last chapter! Your kind words and support really mean a lot to me!

One thing I had wanted to point out – motherhood is difficult. Being a mother of my own little one I've gone through many things as a mother. One of those things is SEVERE lack of sleep. Babies are cute yet when they first come home as newborns they always cry at night due to needing nightly feedings. This won't stop until the baby reaches a weight of over 10 pounds, and the thing is, is that they lose weight when they first come home. This is normal yet it does not help your poor frazzled mind. Then when they finally reach that weight and start to finally sleep through the whole night and you think you finally have a break to sleep - you face another challenge with your little one within their development thus causing them to be up all night again!

Ah, the joys of motherhood. XD

One a last note I had wanted to point out that Ileen has been affected by the ooze, yet it only gave her more 'super' abilities then anything. Now that doesn't mean she's going to fly around like Silver Sentury. Nah, that's just too… Weird? Remember how the guardian was within the TMNT series? Kinda like that but with a mixture of characteristics from the 'Silver Eyed Witches' in the anime Claymore.. I guess that's the best way I could really put. If you haven't seen the anime then basically the best way I can summarize it is that human girls willingly became experiments to have demon blood and cells fused with their own. As a result they are half demon. The girls barely age, hardly need to eat nor need much food to survive (two bites and their full yet its normal. It's like eating a full meal to us), fast regenerating abilities, and of course all the insane super speed and strength that comes from demons. So I'm just taking some of those characteristics from the claymore girls within that anime and twisting it to fit with this story. Yeah, I know. So original right? -.-; Yet to be honest I really think that the guardians were normal humans that were just purposely exposed to the ooze. Makes sense to me anyway.

As always, enjoy the chapter! Until next time, Ja Ne!

**Disclaimer: **I am not Nickelodeon so I do NOT own TMNT! The only thing I own here is my own created characters and this strange plot. That is all.

* * *

**Divided**

**By:** Giai Kame

_Chapter 3: The Challenges of Motherhood  
_

* * *

_Day 120_

Tiredly Ileen walked into the kitchen with Michelangelo and Donatello following behind her as they did every morning. They were now the size of normal four month old babies, even though they had the ability to crawl around unlike human four month olds. Both her and her father now officially agreed – the two weren't normal turtles.

Glancing over the top of the newspaper Mr. Mirante instantly noticed the dark bags under his daughter's eyes and casually asked, "Rough night?"

Tiredly Ileen sat down at the table and dropped her head down on the table – creating a loud bang noise from her head hitting the table. The sound caused Michelangelo to instantly laugh while Donatello stared in silent curiosity at his mother. Then sitting up wobbly like a human child by their mother's feet did both baby turtles stare at their mother quietly while waiting for her to get up from the table and serve them breakfast.

With a moan of exhaustion Ileen could only reply grumpily, "You have no idea.. Little Donnie woke up in the middle of the night crying his head off. No idea why but he did! The only way I could calm him was by holding him and rocking him back and forth while pacing the room. Of course even doing that it still took him a good while to calm down - causing little Mikey to wake up and get jealous… Thus leading up to Mikey throwing a crying fit in a means of getting attention just like Donnie did. As a result I didn't get a wink of sleep last night! Dad I don't get it. I thought they were supposed to be turtles not human babies!"

Mr. Mirante stared at his daughter as he noticed her frustration before calmly replying while setting his newspaper down on the table, "It seems to me that God has given you a gift Ileen. These two aren't normal turtles. They're like humans.. I guess you could say they're mutant human turtles. No matter what they're officially human though. And, if memory serves me right, human babies begin to get fussy around this age."

With a moan she felt Donnie tug on her pajama pants before he stuck the loose fabric into his mouth and began to suck and chew on the fabric intently while staring up at his mother with agitation as he chewed upon the fabric. Not really caring she allowed the boy to chew on her pant leg as she felt Mikey grab onto her other leg and suddenly heft himself up onto his hind legs. Once doing so he clung to her while standing wobbly on his hind legs like a human child. All she could do was tiredly turn her head and stare down at the two children with wonder. Even if they were human mutant turtles they were well past the normal development of a human four month old child. It was simply amazing yet at the same time exhausting. Distantly she wondered how her own mother was even able to handle her when she was a baby – seeing as she now was getting a true idea on the constant care of infants.

She could feel the drool from Donatello's constant chewing spread from her pant leg and slowly drip onto her skin beneath it. She couldn't have cared less at that moment as exhaustion seemed to just overwhelm her.

Whining Mikey tugged on her pant leg to the leg he was clinging to – trying to make his mother aware that he was hungry. She tried to convince her body to get up, yet she was just so tired that she could feel her heart beat as well as the blood rushing through her veins. Her body just didn't want to listen to her brain's demand of mobility.

Her father stared at the two human like baby turtles before looking at his daughter calmly once again. Casually he replied, "Since they seem to be human now I can think of only one thing that would cause them to be so fussy."

With a groan Ileen replied tiredly, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Not seeming satisfied with just the small amount of cloth that he was chewing on Donatello chose that moment to try and take in more fabric into his mouth. As a result it caused him to accidently bite his mother's leg.

With a cry of pain Ileen jerked her leg from the wrath of Donnie's mouth as she instantly sat bolt upright completely wide awake now. Thus resulting in causing both babies to become instantly upset and cry at her sudden jerk and shout of pain. Both were now sitting on the floor screaming with fat hot tears rolling down their little faces. Shocked and confused Ileen only stared down at the two with a look of loss for a moment.

She had no idea what to do.

So doing the only thing she could think of she instantly picked up Donatello and Michelangelo and began to make shushing noises while rocking them within her lap in an act to calm them down. It took a few moments but it eventually worked.

Once the two were calm Mr. Mirante stood up and moved to the counter next to the stove and grabbed a plate. Instantly returning to the table he placed a large plate of eggs along with a fork and two baby spoons before the three. Calmly he stated than, "Try to get them to eat. They need the protein."

Michelangelo was more than willing to eat the soft scrambled eggs as he ignored his spoon all together and began grabbing fists full of eggs and shoving them into his mouth. Donatello however was not. He found it more satisfying to whine while chewing on his baby spoon that her father had recently gotten him and had just placed before him. With a look of worry at her eldest for a moment Ileen couldn't for the life of her figure out what was wrong with Donatello to cause him to be this upset. After a moment of staring at Donatello did she look up at her father silently in question in a means for some sort of answer.

Smiling kindly at his daughter Mr. Mirante went to the fridge and pulled out a fruit popsicle from within the freezer section. Calmly he removed the wrapper before he handed the frozen treat to the fussy Donnie; which he instantly took and started to chew on. Within moments he seemed to calm and become content.

With a surprised look Ileen glanced at her father in question. The man could only grin than as he stated simply, "He's teething. Looks like a tooth broke through."

In shock Ileen glanced into the boy's mouth and sure enough noticed a little white nub sticking out of the bottom of his gum, and she could only gap at the sight. He was teething? That was the whole reason he was inconsolable?

It was then official. She was an actual mother of two. Not a pet owner – a mother. There was no way in her mind she could ever convince herself otherwise.

The world suddenly felt so different.

Patting his shocked daughter on the back gently Mr. Mirante stated calmly, "I'll pick up some things to help with their teething. Some teething rings, baby oral jell, more ice pops, and some teething cookies. Those things should help till all their teeth fully come in."

Shocked Ileen could only look up at her father and stupidly reply, "But it's only little Donnie that's teething right now, Dad."

Smiling in a sympathetic manner her father calmly stated then, "I get the feeling that our little Mikey here is going to be starting with his _really_ soon." With that he stared pointedly at Michelangelo who had stolen his older brother's wooden Popsicle stick from his finished Popsicle and was contently chewing on the wood like there was no tomorrow.

Ileen could only stare at her father blankly not really understanding what he seemed to notice and see. To her it just looked like Mikey was once again shoving something into his mouth out of curiosity.

Chuckling her father leaned in and kissed his daughter upon the forehead before calmly stating, "Stay home today. You just try to get some sleep when you can."

Tiredly nodding Ileen didn't say anything. All she did was tiredly stare at her two boys as they fussed over the wooden stick.

With another laugh her father then left – using his key to lock the door behind him. Leaving Ileen to wonder what her father really meant about Michelangelo.

Later that night she found out how right her father really was as Michelangelo woke within the middle of the night miserable and screaming his head off from teething.

* * *

On a final note for this chapter I had wanted to point out that even though Ileen loves Michelangelo and Donatello and does view them as her babies, there had been a part of her deep down that still viewed them as pets since they were once original turtles. After this chapter it's now clear and undeniable that she's actually a mother of babies and not a pet owner of turtles. Hope that clears up any possible confusion from this chapter. ^.^

As always I'm a sucker for reviews. So please R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Radical Pizza

**Author's Notes:** Another update once again! Huzzah! I'm pretty proud of myself that I've been able to steadily update this story almost every day. Then again having this story mostly written already does help. Lol!

I had wanted to point out that BubblyShell22 had mentioned from the last chapter's review that the idea of Donatello and Michelangelo teething was pretty cool. I agree, and I had always wondered why in any other baby turtle stories was this issue never mentioned before. I mean they do have teeth after all. You see that clearly within the series and even the movies! So I had to write about it. XD

_A special thanks to_: **Kuma the wolf alchemist**, **BubblyShell22**, and **Jess Marylin **for your kind reviews! Your kind words and support made me smile when I read them. Thank you!

**Divided**

**By: **Giai Kame

Chapter 4: Radical Pizza

* * *

Day 186

It had been six months. Six months since she became a mother. Six months of stress, tears, lack of sleep, and worry for her babies' safety and their future to such a point that her once light white blonde hair had turned into a light silver white in color. Six months of holding them while they slept and always thinking, 'I should be holding two more.'

It had been a hard six months, yet she wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the whole world.

It was a Friday night and Ileen was quietly enjoying a night in with her family of watching family movies and eating pizza. The current movie of choice was the Disney movie Aladdin. Although Donatello and Michelangelo didn't seem to have a clue on the actual story of the movie they loved the animals and music within it. So every time Genie would start singing within the movie would the two heft themselves up off the floor and cling to the coffee table and bounce in place. It was a form of baby dancing that Ileen just found all too adorable.

At that exact moment though she was in the kitchen getting her little ones something 'baby friendly' to eat. Even though they both had a nice set of pearly whites (and she had the accidental bite marks from their teething to prove it) she felt it was safer to give them something else other than pizza. Maybe some chicken and rice baby food? Ileen wasn't sure so she stared at the multiple jars of different baby foods within the cabinet indecisively.

It seems that when it came to her babies she turned out to be a worry wart just like her father.

Suddenly she heard laughter coming from the living room and she paused in her staring at the baby foods. Instantly she thought silently to herself, 'What in the world is going on in there?' Curiosity getting the best of her she grabbed something to drink for her two boys and walked into the living room from the kitchen. With two baby cups of apple juice in hand Ileen couldn't help but stare at her father in question. The man was laughing a wheezy laugh he was laughing so hard in delight that she couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips as she asked, "What's so funny Dad?"

The man pointed at the two little ones then as he stated in laughter, "Look at that! They love it!"

Instantly Ileen's eyes fell upon her two babies and her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull at the sight before her. Standing happily before the coffee table were both Donatello and Michelangelo happily grabbed pieces of pizza that her father had broken off and given them. Shock filled her then as she stated in worry and near horror, "Dad! You're not supposed to give them pizza! They're only six months old!"

Her father instantly calmed down then from his delighted laughter upon hearing his daughter's words and looked at his daughter calmly as he stated, "Oh relax Ileen. Their fine! Besides their Italian! Every Italian loves a good pizza! Isn't that right boys?"

Neither child said anything as their eyes stared up at their mother in delight at the new food they had 'discovered'. Both happily chewing away at the delicious cheese pizza that their grandfather had given them, causing pizza sauce to practically cover all over their little faces.

Sighing Ileen realized that there was no point in arguing over it now as both had finally gotten a taste of something new and different. So with another sigh of defeat she placed both sippy cups before the two then went back into the kitchen. Within moments she returned with two empty plastic plates to give the two boys a slice of pizza upon.

Placing the pieces of pizza onto the plates she was about to move them to their highchairs when her father stated simply then, "Let them eat there Ileen. They're fine."

Staring at her father in an odd manner Ileen replied, "But what if they make a mess on the carpet? Pizza sauce isn't something you can easily remove from a carpet Dad."

Her father shrugged and stated strongly then, "I don't care about the carpet! Let them stain it! Let my grandsons eat while watching their shows!"

Sometimes there was just no reasoning with her father. If this kept up he was going to spoil them rotten! Looks like Ileen had her work cut out for her.

Tiredly Ileen set the plates upon the coffee table before each little one and stated tiredly, "Eat up boys. You're lucky that your grandpa is so lenient and doesn't care about the _carpet_." At those words her father gave her a pointed look, yet she saw that the look had no strength behind it as she saw a grin form on his face.

Eyes bright with excitement, both boys instantly tore into the food like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even have time to cut the pizza into smaller bites they tore into it so fast.

She just hoped that they didn't choke.

Sitting down she intently watched her two boys as they ate, ready to jump up at any moment and help them if they started to choke. Instead she watched as Michelangelo took a large bite, chewed, and swallowed the pizza before stating in a baby voice, "Pet-zza! Pizza!"

With a laugh of delight at finally stating the word right he clapped his hands together excitedly at his accomplishment. Staring in shock at the little boy Ileen couldn't say anything as she watched the two boys laugh and continue eating their pizza. Did she just hear right? Did her little Mikey just speak? Was his first word really _**pizza**_.

Now this was something she hadn't expected.

Laughing Ileen couldn't help but ask Mikey then, "That's right baby. That sure is some radical pizza, huh Mikey?"

At hearing the world radical with the word pizza Donnie then glanced up at his mother and repeated excitedly, "Radical!"

Eyes practically bugging out of her skull then at Donatello's first word she couldn't help but stare at the two. Pizza and Radical – their first words ever; and here she had thought it would have been 'Mommy'.

She was never going to let them live this down when they got older.

With a grin at her oldest, once getting over her moment of shock, Ileen replied over her father's barks of laughter, "That's right Donnie! Radical! Good job Donnie!"

In his excitement over his newly discovered voice and spoken word Donnie instantly clapped his hands for a moment before excitedly jumping up and down while repeatedly stating aloud, "Radical! Radical! Radical!"

With pride over flowing within her heart Ileen couldn't help but smile brightly at the two boys. Instantly her father stood up from the couch and silently moved to the living room cabinet where they stored their family video camera. Silently glancing at her father she watched as her father snuck out the video camera as she had expected and was greatful for. Instantly her father turned the camera on and began to record the two baby boys excitedly repeating their first word over and over again. For once she was overly happy that neither of the two had yet to notice the mystifying blinking red light upon the video recorder. Usually whenever they did notice it they would only stop and stare in silent wonder at the blinking red dot upon the recorder. It was as if the blinking red dot was the most amazing thing in the world to them.

Still hearing Michelangelo and Donatello excitedly repeating over and over again their first word in between fits of laughter Ileen once again looked at them and laughed. Oh yeah – she was _never_ going to let them live this one down when they got older. That she promised herself.

* * *

As always I'm a sucker for reviews; so please R&R! Until next time, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: First Birthday and Surprises

**Author's Notes: **Chapter five (or is it six?) is here! Huzzah!

Now I do admit that this chapter may make you sit there and think 'Wait a minute.' – and I will explain it at the end of the chapter! If I explained it now then I would just give the whole chapter away! XD

Now I admit there will be a good amount of Italian spoken in this chapter. Being that I was always one that _hated_ to scroll down to the end of a chapter just to have a clue on what was being said within the story I decided to place all translation next to the sentence with in '( )'

(So if you see a sentence like this next to a sentence that was Italian then that means it's the translation in English!)

Another thing I wanted to point out – there shall be one more chapter before Raphael and Leonardo shall be entering this story and get more into the action! Yay! I know you all have been waiting patiently for it.

_A special thanks to_: _Kuma the wolf alchemist_, _Sadekuuro_, _Vira_, and the always wonderful _Jess Marylin_! Your reviews and kind words made my day. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do not own TMNT. All I own is my own created characters and this odd story's plot. That is all.

**Divided**

**By:** Giai Kame

Chapter 5: First Birthday and Surprises

* * *

_Day 362_

Today was a special day. Today was June 1st. What was so special about June 1st? Nothing unless you were two baby turtles with a mother that was there when you hatched hence forth forcing you into having a birthday party.

Ileen happily hummed as she decorated the loft apartment with streamers, banners, and balloons. Humming happily she continued her work only stopping once in a while to help free Michelangelo from the tangle of streamers that he had gotten himself into. Donatello seemed more fascinated by how a balloon was able to float which he had been trying to figure out for a little while now.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening was heard and her father's voice shouting out, "I'm a casa! Dove sono tutti?" (I'm home! Where is everyone?)

Calling from the living room while standing on a chair as she continued hanging streamers she called back, "Nel soggiorno. Hai avuto la torta?" (In the livingroom. Did you get the cake?)

Walking into the living room with a cake box in hand her father grinned proudly at the decorations and gave a playful whistle before stating, "Sembra grande qui! Volevi torta al cioccolato giusto?" (It looks great in here! You wanted chocolate cake right?)

Laughing Ileen finished hanging the last of the streamers before jumping down and replying, "No, si voleva torta al cioccolato. Avrei voluto torta alla vaniglia." (No, you wanted chocolate cake. I had wanted vanilla cake.)

With a playful laugh her father placed the cake box down onto the coffee table as he replied playfully, "Ah è vero! Beh, che dire torta alla vaniglia con glassa al cioccolato?" (Oh that's right! Well, how about vanilla cake with chocolate icing?)

Laughing at her father's antics she replied happily, "Mi sembra giusto. Ora tutti diventa un po 'di entrambi su ciò che volevano." (That seems fair. Now everyone gets a bit of both on what they wanted.)

With bright playful eyes her father gave a mocking salute and replied, "Hai capito boss!" (You got it boss!)

Rolling her eyes Ileen could only laugh at her father's playful behavior. Then remembering the one thing she was unable to get she asked her father, "Avete ordinare il papà pizza?" (Did you order the pizza dad?)

Mr. Mirante choose that moment to ignore her and instead called out excitedly, "Where's my grandsons! Come give me a hug!"

Hearing their grandfather call out for them both Michelangelo and Donatello dropped what they were doing and totted over to him excitedly while crying out, "Nonno!" (Grandfather!)

Laughing her father bent down and picked both boys up and swung them around causing all three to laugh. Ileen only stood there with a frown.

He was ignoring her question. That wasn't a good sign.

Waiting a moment for the three to calm down enough for her father to hear her, she once again asked, "Papà? Hai avuto la pizza?" (Dad? Did you get the pizza?)

Not looking her in the eyes he replied casually, "Yeah, I did."

He replied in english. Again – not a good sign.

"And?"

Her father looked her in the eye then and replied calmly, "Your Uncle Alex is going to deliver it."

Tensing instantly Ileen instantly demanded, "Why would Uncle Alex deliver it? I thought he was a cook not a delivery boy?"

That's when the sheepish look crossed his face and dread filled Ileen.

No. He. Didn't.

Clearing his throat he finally spilled the beans, "Well, I stopped at Uncle Alex's pizza shop to order the pizzas, and of course your' Uncle and I got to talking. I slipped out that today we were having a birthday party and he knows that my only child's birthday isn't today. So he asked if it was the boys birthday and –"

Instantly Ileen cut her father off with horror on her face as she demanded, "Papà Porca puttana! Dad! You didn't!" (Holy shit Dad!)

Instantly her father snapped back, "Hey! Watch your mouth young lady! I'm your father!"

Instantly her mouth snapped shut with a mumbled apology towards her father.

Giving his daughter a pointed look he continued, "As I was saying. I told your Uncle Alex about how it was their birthday today. So he insisted on coming over and meeting his great nephews for the first time so-"

Instantly Ileen interrupted her father once more in horror, "But Dad! They're not human children! They're turtles!"

Instantly her father snapped, "Non posso dire una parola maledetta dio? Stai rompendo i coglioni proprio come tua madre utilizzata per!" (Can't I get a god damn word in? You're busting my balls just like your mother used to!)

Instantly her mouth snapped shut. She had pushed her luck too far and was now trying her father's patients.

With a heated glare towards his daughter he finally continued, "_As I was saying!_ I had mentioned before to the family how you had adopted two boys that didn't look like normal kids and it was something to stay within the family. I had only told those that we could trust within the family about keeping their exsistance secrete. Due to these reasons alone I had told your Uncle Alex about them and so he had wanted to come visit them with his family. So he had called your Aunt Mary. Which of course she became so excited that she called your Aunt Janette! Who in turn called your Uncle Mike who-"

Unable to stop herself she interrupted her father in horror once again, "Oh god Dad! You practically invited the _whole family!_"

Her father gave her a pointed look, yet he replied calmly, "Turns out that way. We're all family and family sticks together! No matter how strange one or all may be we are family!"

Mouth snapping shut she could only stare at her father. She had heard this all before. Family sticks together no matter what. No matter if one is gay, gets a sex change, was retarded, was deformed - nothing mattered! Well, besides thieves and cut throats, which she was thankful her family wasn't involved in since most of her family either owned their own little shops or worked for TCRI. If any family member became part of the mafia they were instantly considered dead to the rest of them.

Hey, not all Italians are part of a mafia nor want to be. That's just stereo typing to assume otherwise!

With a sigh Ileen started creating a list within her head of all the extra food needed for her rowdy family and asked calmly, "When are they supposed to get here?"

One thing about Italians – they loved food during a family get together.

Her father glanced at his watch then and stated calmly, "In an hour from now."

Horror filled Ileen as she realized she wouldn't be able to get any food together in enough time and cried out, "An hour! Dad! That isn't even enough time for me to cook _anything!_"

Giving his daughter a calm look as he continued to hold his two grandsons he calmly replied, "Of course not – your Aunts and Uncle Alex are bringing over food to accommodate for everyone. All you have to worry about is finishing the decorations and getting my grandsons ready for their first birthday! So calm down Ileen! Everything is fine and taken care of."

With a sigh Ileen dropped her shoulders in defeat. This was going to be an odd day.

* * *

After an hour of making sure everything was in place and that both Michelangelo and Donatello were at least clean (getting them in a complete outfit was a joke. It was like sumo wrestling with those two, yet at least she got them in a pair of shorts); Ileen sighed as she heard the doorbell ring. Already she could hear the loud voices of her family coming into the loft. The loud unknown voices caused Donatello to instantly cling to her in fear while Michelangelo seemed more curious than anything. With a sigh she stood up and stated gently to her two little ones, "Time you meet the rest of your family my bambini."

Standing up she slowly walked out of her bedroom towards the living room. She would have walked faster yet with Donatello's clinging behavior she was afraid that she would trip and fall before making it down the hall. Both children hid behind her in a shy manner due to the loud unknown voices. When she got to the end of the hall she stared into the large living room that had become packed with her Italian family members who all wore necklaces representing they were associated with the company TCRI, and two others - a man and woman she didn't recognize. The man wore an all black business suit with a blue tie, slightly tinted sunglasses, and well groomed gray hair upon his head and face. The woman seemed younger as she had long brown hair, blue eyes that stared intently through square cut glasses, and a black skirt business suit with a white shirt.

Instantly Ileen became tense and was about ready to grab her two children and high tail it out of there, yet before she could even turn around her Uncle Mike noticed her and cried out, "Eh! There's my little niece! Come, come! Have a drink! I brought: Limoncello, Frangelico, Amaretto, Centerba, Godiva, Mellone, and Sambuca! Which one do you want?"

Feeling awkward Ileen shook her head while blocking her little ones from sight, "Um, no thank you Uncle Mike." Then turning to her father she gave him a pointed look and stated calmly yet darkly, "I thought this get together was only supposed to be _family_."

An awkward air filled the room at her words yet she didn't care as she stared hard at her father. Sensing the tension her father instantly replied, "Don't worry Ileen. They can be trusted. This is actually Mr. Mortu and Dr. X from TCRI. They had heard about several of their employees had wanted to leave work early due to a family get together. When they heard why they had wanted to join and personally meet you, since you had applied for a position with them several months ago. They thought this would be a perfect opportunity."

Giving her father a dark look she replied darkly, "Dad, I don't think now is a good time for an interview."

Silence filled the air once again before Mr. Mortu himself stepped up and replied calmly, "Forgive us Miss Mirante. We mean no harm. We had only wanted to meet the only student of our best guardian Yoshi Hamato and the daughter of the captain of our guardians, Charles Mirante. We had also heard so much about your two sons that we had only wished meet the three of you for ourselves."

Tension filled her every pore as Ileen replied darkly, "So it seems. My father does tend to _talk a lot;_ doesn't he?"

Both Dr. X and Mr. Mortu exchanged glances with each other before looking back at Ileen calmly. Finally Dr. X spoke up, "Do not worry. Upon our honor and lives we swear to never speak your secretes."

Ileen's eyes became cold at the female doctor's words and she replied harshly, not caring if she blew her chance at a job with them or not as she cared only for the safety of her babies now, "Be careful on what you say doctor. Many people take the words 'honor' and 'swear' lightly, yet _I do not_."

A smug smirk appeared upon Dr. X's face at Ileen's response and she casually turned to Mr. Mortu and stated amusedly, "I like her. She's got the right spunk for me."

Ileen could only stare at the woman like she lost it then as she thought darkly to herself, 'What the hell is wrong with this woman?'

Mr. Mortu nodded then and replied calmly, "Then it is decided. Let there be no more secretes between us as she is now your Guardian."

With that both Dr. X and Mr. Mortu peeled open their abdomen – exposing two aliens within. Mr. Mortu as a pink alien and Dr. X a yellow alien.

All was silent as they awaited Ileen's reaction at the truth before her. None of her family seemed surprised – more than likely they had all been exposed and made aware years ago about them. It would explain why sometimes her family was so 'hush - hush' around her at times – including her late sensei Master Yoshi.

Ileen stared calmly at the two exposed aliens before her in silence. Now she had been exposed to many strange things in her life, including mutant turtles and green ooze, but this was different. This was something entirely out of this world.

Calmly Ileen called out then to her cousin that was hovering around the bottles of alcohol, "Yo, Vinnie!"

"Yo!"

"Pour me a shot of Sambuca!"

"You got it!"

Both aliens seemed surprised that the girl was calm and not once freaked out. Both aliens watching her intently with surprised eyes as she waited for her drink.

Ileen then took the shot of alcohol that was handed to her and stated calmly, "Well then, cheers to an interesting relationship Dr. X." With that said Ileen instantly downed the whole shot.

Instantly the yellow alien known as Dr. X grinned and stated excitedly, "I knew she was the one for me!"

Instantly everyone began to laugh within the room at Dr. X's statement. Ileen said nothing as she made a face of distaste from the taste and burn of the alcohol.

After a few moments of things settling from the new discovery did her Aunt Mary instantly state excitedly, "So – where are these two nephews I've heard so much about? I've been dying to see them! Come on Ileen! Show me the little bambini!"

Uncle Alex happily chimed in then, "Yes, Ileen! Let's see the little ones so we can be properly introduced! Come, come; before my pizzas get cold!"

At the mention of pizza did little Michelangelo gain enough confidence to finally poke his little head around Ileen's legs and stare up questionably at the group of unknown adults as he stated in a baby voice, "Pizza?"

Everyone went quiet once again at the sight of Michelangelo as he slowly totted out from behind his mother and walked closer to the group of adults and two aliens. A hopeful look was in his eyes as he asked again, "Pizza?"

After a second of silence did Aunt Mary finally let out an ear shattering scream. Although her scream wasn't of terror or disgust, it was a scream of absolute adoration and excitement as she cried out excitedly, "Oh my goodness! Look at him! He is so _adorable!_ Look at those big blue eyes and those cute little feet; and that shell is to die for! Hi sweetie! Come give your Aunt Mary a hug!"

Did she forget to mention that her Aunt Mary tended to be an excitable person? Yeah, this was normal behavior from her Aunt Mary.

Her Uncle Alex instantly began to laugh as he stated then, "A boy after my own heart! Truly an Italian if his first word to us is 'pizza'!" With that said the whole family began to roar with laughter.

Ileen cleared her throat as she watched Michelangelo totted closer to the adults, "This is Michelangelo. He's the youngest of the two."

Michelangelo totted over to Aunt Mary and Uncle Alex in question and excitement, not sure why everyone was so excited yet unable to stop the excitement within himself due to the adults excitement.

Instantly Aunt Mary scooped little Michelangelo up and instantly began to kiss and coo over him causing Mikey to laugh in happiness at the attention. Instantly all the other women in the room surrounded Aunt Mary and little Michelangelo as they cooed over him and baby talked him. The men in the room tried to get close yet their women only gave them dirty looks as if saying, 'How DARE you try and take my baby from me!'

Typical. Her family would be the strange ones.

At the positive sounds from the adults at the discovery of his little brother, Donatello slowly poked his head shyly from behind his mother's legs and stared up at the adults silently. Instantly Aunt Janette noticed Donatello and stated in adoration, "Oh my god – is this who I think it is? Look at those adorable big brown eyes!"

At being discovered and given attention to Donatello shyly hid his face within his mother's legs yet didn't hide behind her fully once again. Instead he slowly uncovered his face enough to peek with one eye at the unknown woman who had come closer and was cooing at him in adoration.

Aunt Janette knelt a few feet away from the shy Donatello to be eye level with the boy and her heart instantly began to burst with love at the shy behavior Donatello displayed. Cooing lovingly Aunt Janette stated to Ileen, "Oh my goodness – would you look at that? He is just too adorable! Honey, how could you keep such adorable little things from me? And would you look at how shy he is? I just want to pick him up and shower him in kisses!"

At these words Donatello gave a large shy toothy smile at the woman known as Aunt Janette. With grin still in place he once again hid his face within his mother's legs.

Aunt Janette instantly let out a squeal of adoration at the sight of Donatello's adorable toothy baby grin and cooed out to the little tot, "You are just TOO cute! Come now – come give Auntie Janette a big kiss."

Looking up at his mother for reassurance Ileen glanced down with a loving smile and Donatello instantly knew that these people could be trusted. Slowly totting out from behind his mother in a shy manner and placed a finger at his mouth as he stared up at the woman now known as Aunt Janette. When she fully saw him she only gasped and cooed in adoration even more along with the other women in the room who noticed little Donnie. Slowly Donatello totted over to Aunt Janette and stared at the woman who hard dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore beautiful clothes and jewelry that seemed to bring out the natural beauty within her features more. Pointing at Aunt Janette Donatello stated in a matter of fact way in his baby voice, "Bella signora." (Pretty lady.)

With a cry of adoration Aunt Janette instantly picked up little Donatello and began to shower him in kisses. At the display of affection Uncle Mike let out a bellow of laughter before stating, "You better watch out Ileen! It seems that our little Donnie here has a thing for older women!"

Instantly everyone broke out in laughter once again at this statement as Donatello began to laugh from the shower of kisses being rained upon him by the pretty lady. The atmosphere instantly calmed as well as all fears within Ileen and she finally felt at peace with her family being aware of her two boys. For at that moment Ileen knew that no matter what her boys secrete was safe with them and they would always be loved; and if ever the time came, her family would protect them as one of their own because at that moment she knew that they saw them as just that – one of their own.

With a large grin and a clap of her hands Ileen stated out loud then, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. Let's eat!"

Instantly her family replied full heartedly, "Here, here!"

* * *

Tiredly Ileen plopped upon the couch as the last of their guests had finally left. With a sigh of relief she leaned into the couch as she smiled at the day's events while staring at her two boys who had passed out on the floor surrounded in wrapping paper, balloons, and toys while still covered in chocolate icing. Each one of her boys was hugging their new favorite toy, Mikey a teddy bear and Donnie a robot.

With a sad smile she stared at the two sleeping boys. Tomorrow she was to go to TCRI and pledge herself officially as a guardian. With that she could provide a good life to her children. Yet, suddenly she couldn't stop the thoughts of the unknown of what would it have been like if she had saved her other two children.

What if she had gotten there sooner; or looked for the rat that took her other two babies? What would they have looked like now? How would their personalities be like? Suddenly a lump formed in her throat and she couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. She had failed them! Failed two of her four children and now they were dead because of her! She wasn't fit to be a mother, didn't deserve the right to be called mother. Yet – she was a mother. She wouldn't fail her two remaining sons, but she couldn't help but think, 'I wish more than anything that I had all four of my babies here with me.'

And with that thought alone – Ileen Mirante cried.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I know what you may be thinking. That was WAY too fast for the Utroms to enter into this story and somewhat odd. And what's up with the whole family thing? Okay, now here is where I explain some to give a better understanding for you guys.

Now I'm always one to think. And I think of a lot of odd little things that many people wouldn't even think about themselves. One of these thoughts was 'How in god's name do all those Utroms get anything to eat? I mean – they just chill up in that building all the time and I know they got to eat SOMETIME!' Yeah they do, yet I think it's a little hard to be discrete when you call up any food joint and go, "Um, yeah. Can I have three-thousand large pizzas? Yes, you heard me. Three-thousand!" And it's a little hard to explain to people that you are trying to hide amongst that there is a large truck with nothing but food being delivered to just a business building. So I figured that there would be people that weren't within the protection field but more of like knowing about the Utroms and helping them with other things. Like food.. Or what not. Or that certain humans run a, for example, hair cutting salon but underneath it is a surveillance place for the Utroms. Like a business hiding the real business.

When it comes to the Utroms Mr. Mortu and Dr. X suddenly being there at the birthday party… Yeah, it seemed kinda rushed; yet does anyone remember how rushed it felt like when it came to Yoshi and his brother when meeting the Utroms and becoming guardians? They were basically guardians the same night they met Mr. Mortu! So I kinda just went with that idea. It was a rushed meeting on Ileen's part, but in her case Dr. X (Yes, there really is a female Utrom named Dr. X from the comics of TMNT. I don't know what she looks like so I just had her yellow. Yes, there are yellow Utroms.) and Mr. Mortu had been silently watching and observing Ileen to get a good idea on her personality. After observing her long enough (and knowing her background of her being the only known student of Master Yoshi and the daughter of the Captain of their guardians Charles Mirante) they had decided to take her in as a guardian. Dr. X is their top Utrom scientist working on the transmat device so they needed someone that could really protect her. Which is where Ileen comes in regarding the Utroms…

You know what? I'm just going to leave the rest to be explained within the next chapter. So please leave any questions and comments in a review! I'm a sucker for reviews. Until then, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6: The Day of Initiation

**Author's Notes: **Almost 6,000 words for this chapter! Holy cow! Well, how's that as a way to make up for my forever wait for this chapter? I hope you guys like it.

I want to take this moment to apologize to you guys for the long wait on this long awaited chapter. There has been a great deal that has happened to me since I last updated this story. Family trips and moving to a new home being just a few of them! If you really want a better idea on what has been going on with me just check out my profile page and you'll find my long list of excuses. XD

I had also wanted to point out that the picture you see with this story is actually a picture of Ileen that I created with a doll program upon the internet. Yet even so, now you know what she looks like! At last! I do admit I have several pictures of Ileen for different planned parts of this story upon my DA account; which you can check out at on my account name: ladygiiaikame

So just letting you know now that there is a spoiler alert for this story to all those that do decide to check those pictures out.

On another note I had wanted to let you guys know (in case you were unaware) I had made a slight spoiler one shot for this story which is titled 'Divided: A Mother's Tribute'. The story gives way to Ileen's interaction with Splinter and our four favorite turtles. Since the story is a Mother's Day tribute I couldn't exactly place it within this story so I had made it a one shot. So once again, if you are looking for a spoiler for this story than check out 'Divided: A Mother's Tribute'!

On a final warning I had wanted to let everyone know that there may be misspelling and grammar errors within this chapter. Reason being is that I can only find so many mistakes before I go cross eyed from reading my own work. So if anyone is willing to possibly beta read this story for me than please send me a PM in regards to your interest of being my beta reader! Anyone that's willing to help me out would be greatly appreciated and loved!

Lastly – I wanted to give a special shout out to all those that have favorite and alerted this story. You guys really made my day at knowing that you all enjoy this story so much that you did that. To be honest I had never thought that this story would be this popular to get such a large amount of people that were willing to do that. So thanks to all those that favorite and alerted this story! I also wanted to give a special shout out to all those that reviewed this story thus far! To be honest all your kind words within your reviews really encouraged me and motivated me to finally sit my butt down and write out this chapter (even though I should be unpacking still)! 31 reviews thus far! That means a great deal to me – so thank you guys so much!

Thank you SO much to those that reviewed last chapter! _A special thanks and shout out to_: **amber**, **NeverMindSoMuch**, **Sadekuuro**, **WildfireDreams**, **Jess Marylin**, **BubblyShell22**, **Kuma the wolf alchemist**, and **Vira**! Your kind words gave me the motivation to really sit down and write this chapter out. So thank you guys so much!

Finally – just to let you guys know that there will be Italian and Japanese spoken within this chapter with just a dash of Danish. Just like last chapter you shall see the English translation within '( )' next to each sentence that has a different spoken language. That is all.

**Disclaimers: **No, I do not own TMNT. I'll let you know when I do though. All I own is this story's plot and my own created characters. That is all.

* * *

**Divided**

**By: **_Gaia Kame_

__

Chapter Six: The Day of Initiation

* * *

_Ileen bounded up the four flights of apartment stairs in a fast sprint in a means to get her blood flowing while wearing a pair of short bright orange exercise shorts with two thin white vertical lines running down each side of her shorts. An excited large grin was plastered upon her face as her high pony tail bounced side to side behind her as she ran, and her eyes shined brightly while her eye color popped out even more with the help of her white sweat head band going across her forehead. Wearing a bright orange, spandex, skin tight tank; and a neon yellow Walkman clipped to her shorts at her right hip, her head bobbed to the music she listened to through a pair of large bright neon blue headphones that completely covered her ears with red dangling earrings poking out from the bottom of the headphones. With bright neon purple tennis shoes with black soles and top trimming in color scheme with white laces, and white mid-calf in length baggy leg warmers - she was the perfect image of the popular dress code for the 80's. For a just turned 17 year old, by just a month now, she was all about popular fashion._

_Reaching her desired floor she quickly sprinted out the fourth floor door and ran down the hall until reaching a door with the label 417-B. Stopping before the door and jogging in a single spot before her apartment of interest did she quickly knock on the door loudly and waited for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait long._

_A beautiful petite Asian woman dressed in a simple blue shirt and jean shorts answered the door, and upon seeing the teen she smiled a kind amused smile. Her long black hair flowed around her face as a beautiful jade comb decorated the left side of her head. Her slanted dark eyes twinkled in kind humor towards the bouncing teen as she allowed her pouty lips to twitch up into a teasing manner. Finally the 42 year old Asian woman could no longer resist her tease that danced at the tip of her tongue as she stated in a Japanese accented voice, "Running late again I see Ileen-chan? You seem to be making a habit out of this."_

_Having learned to read people's lips, with the training of her sensei and constant practice of wearing headphones over her ears that blared music, she smiled brightly before removing her headphones from her ears as she replied brightly at the same time, "Yeah I know - got stuck with clean up duty after school again. It was totally such a bore!"_

_The Asian woman gave a soft gentle laugh at the teen's response and responded to the teen as she opened the door wider to allow her to come in, "It is alright. My husband had to work over time today so you got lucky this time. Yet please do try to be on time next time – for next time you may not be so lucky."_

_With a relieved grin at realizing she wouldn't be facing any type of punishment from her sensei for being tardy this time, Ileen literally bounced into the apartment – allowing the kind Asian woman to gently shut and lock the door behind her. The moment she stepped inside Ileen's eyes traveled around the Japanese decorated apartment before landing on a simple cage hanging from a stand towards the right side of the living room. With a huge grin Ileen instantly went straight towards the cage and cheerfully stated to the animal within, "Konnichiwa Delatore-kun! Ogenki desuka?" (Good afternoon Mr. Squeakers! How are you doing?)_

_The animal within was a grey rat that instantly stared up at Ileen with beady black eyes before letting out what seemed like a rat like snort before turning his back to her. Instantly Ileen frowned at the rat's rather obvious attempt to ignore her and so grumbled darkly to herself in sarcasm, "Yeah, I love you too.."_

_Hearing Ileen's sarcasm the Asian woman instantly stated with humor, "Perhaps young Splinter is jealous?"_

_Eyes going wide in confusion Ileen looked over at the woman before asking curiously, "Jealous? Of what? My obvious great looks and charming personality?" Then glancing at the rat within the cage Ileen instantly stated to the rat playfully with playful sympathetic sarcasm, "Don't worry Delatore-kun. I would be jealous of me too if I was you. I'm just that rad'." (Mr. Squeakers)_

_The Asian woman laughed softly before correcting Ileen calmly, "I think he is jealous because you take time away from him being with Yoshi."_

_Getting a look of doubt Ileen gave a side long glace at the rat, who still had his back turned to her, before looking at the woman again, "I dunno about that Tang Shen. I mean – he is just a rat after all.."_

_With a patience smile Tang Shen replied in gentle wisdom, "Even something so small can be something great."_

_With a huff of annoyance at Tang Shen's proverbial words Ileen rolled her eyes yet smiled. Although the teenager in her wanted to argue she knew that the beautiful Asian woman was right. For although she was a peace loving woman she was still wise, which is one of the reasons why Ileen knew the Asian woman had so easily stolen her sensei's heart - resulting in them now being husband and wife._

_Still smiling at Ileen kindly Tang Shen stated kindly once again, "Come; let us have some tea until my dear husband returns. I am eager to hear what prank you pulled this time to get you stuck in clean up duty once again."_

_With a laugh Ileen moved towards the low table that Tang Shen was now preparing tea for them – the small rat's jealousy instantly forgotten. She would try to win him back later; perhaps with some homemade peanut butter cookies? Now that was an idea._

_Just as Ileen reached the table and was about to sit down – did the front door suddenly resonate a loud 'bang' sound as it instantly cracked and splintered while violently flying off its hinges. Instantly Tang Shen let out a soft cry of fear and surprise as Ileen instantly went into a defensive position in front of the older woman. With a hard glare towards the doorway Ileen stated firmly towards Tang Shen, "Stand behind me Tang Shen! I'll protect you!"_

_That's when a dark laugh filter into the apartment from outside the doorway causing Ileen to tense and Tang Shen to gasp in recognition; for this laugh was filled with pure confidence and mockery, yet something else as well – hatred._

It was in that moment a man dressed in a steel metal armor with protruding metal claws and spikes, along with a matching helmet that covered his face, stepped into the apartment while still laughing.

It was then that Ileen was faced with the fight of her life without any warning.

* * *

_Day 363_

Ileen awoke with a start. With a frown she rubbed her eyes before glancing at the small clock that sat upon her bed side table next to her bed – 4:30 AM. Well, at least she got a full two hours of sleep. Too bad she awoke like she did due to a nightmare.

'_No, not a nightmare,' _she thought bitterly to herself than, _'A memory.'_

With a tired sigh Ileen rose out of bed and tried to stretch out the tense muscles within her body; starting off first with simple stretches before moving to the more advanced ones. When that didn't seem to do her any good did she start to practice different katas her late Master Yoshi had drilled into her since she was four. It was an hour later before Ileen realized that her stretches and exercises were not helping her tension or rattled nerves whatsoever before she completely gave up and instead opted to instead try meditating.

Finishing her cool down from her training did Ileen instantly go into a lotus position and breathed in deep. Her body tense yet her mind relaxing as she allowed her mind to drift into the astral plane. It only took a few moments before she was in a complete state of meditation.

Her mind drifted within the astral plane as she thought of her Master Yoshi and Tang Shen. Energy swirled around her and caressed her spirit – and suddenly, she felt a great presence with her that radiated an ancient kindness, knowledge, and strength.

Slowly she opened her eyes to glance around the astral plane and quickly realized she was not within her home setting within the plane. Her settings were that of a Japanese dojo with softly lit candles littered all around; yet her attention was instantly grasped by the small, plump, Asian man sitting before her. Instantly she knew who the man was before her and she breathed out softly the known name of the man, "Ancient One.."

The elderly Asian man instantly set his dark eyes upon Ileen with a pointed look causing Ileen to become alert with attention. Ileen knew her place with this man and would not be of any disrespect towards him. To be disrespectful with this man was suicide.

Finally after a moment of silence between the two did the Ancient One speak up in a demanding tone, "Ah, Ileen-chan. I see that my son's pupil is doing well. Tell me – how is your Master Yoshi and his wife Tang Shen?"

Instantly shock radiated through Ileen at the simple question from the elderly man. Did he not know? She would have thought that the elder before her would have known that his son and daughter were no longer here. To be the one to break the news to the older man would be devastating on her part as well as his – something she was not willing to do. So with a calm face, that could fool even the gods, she braved her soul and spoke her words as truthful as she dared without saying point blank of what had truly happened to their beloved Yoshi and Tang Shen, "Ah, Ancient One – I had thought my Master Yoshi had made you aware of his and Tang Shen's current location by now. Forgive me Ancient One, yet even I do not know where they are currently. Both have embarked on a trip together in search of spiritual enlightenment for greater happiness. All I can do is pray for their safe return from their journey."

The Ancient One seemed to ponder Ileen's words thoughtfully before coming up with his own silent conclusion of Ileen's words and he smiled a knowing smile. With a chuckle did the Ancient One state in a fatherly manner, "They did – did they? By any chance did those two mention to you of perhaps procreating life?"

The elder's question instantly threw Ileen into a state of discomfort. With a desperate means to try to regain her comfort she shifted in her place slightly as she couldn't help but remember softly spoken words between the loving couple almost two years ago – words of taking the next step and the possibility of having a son.

The Ancient One seemed to notice and chuckled softly to himself as he picked up on Ileen's discomfort from the mention of her sensei and his wife starting a family of their own. With an understanding smile he replied kindly, "It is alright, for I had figured they would eventually reach this point."

Unable to speak, as she felt her throat tighten slightly, she only bowed in respect at the elderly man. The Ancient One only chuckled in response to the respect the teen showed him and began stroking his long beard and mustache as he observed her. Finally after a few moments of studying the teen did the Ancient One finally say in amusement, "You seem different Ileen-chan - much more patience and wiser, yet with a certain glow. Something I have seen many times before.. Tell me child – have you been recently blessed with child yourself?"

At the simple question from the elderly man did a dark blush stain across her cheeks, and a happy motherly smile softly drift across her lips. At seeing the girl's motherly smile did the Ancient One's smile grow knowingly, "Ahh! So it is true."

Clearing her throat quickly Ileen replied with pride, "Two actually – both sons. I adopted them a year ago, and I've loved every minute of it." Then a faraway distance look entered her eyes; and the elderly man instantly took note of the sad look and he asked with slight concern, "Yet something troubles you? Tell me child – are they not in good health?"

Eyes snapping into focus yet still holding a haunted look of sadness did the young mother reply softly then, "Donatello and Michelangelo are in perfect health and I couldn't be more happy as a result.."

Trying to prevent the young mother from going into troubled thoughts without answering her reasons to her sadness did the Ancient One ask in a prompting manner, "But?"

Eyes drifting into a slight out of focused manner once again as she drifted into her memory of the sewer and four baby turtles Ileen stated softly, "Rats got the other two.."

Now surprised shock and horror filled the elderly man as he stated in a startled manner, "The rats got the other two? You mean there was once four? How did that even happen?"

Ileen's eyes snapped back into focus once again and she gave the elderly man a sad smile with a look of loss. Softly she replied, "Yes, there was once four turtles – all four brothers. Sadly though when they fell into the sewer and were just exposed to the ooze did the rats get them.."

Now completely and thoroughly confused did the Ancient One demand, "Kames? Ooze? What are you talking about?" (Turtles)

Realizing that the Ancient One didn't know that her sons were mutant humanoid turtles did Ileen flush at the startled look from the elder man. With an embarrassed smile directed at the Ancient One at having told that shocking type of news about her sons the way she did-did she bow her head in apology as she stated softly, "Ah, forgive me. I should have been more clear Ancient One. You see – my sons were once normal turtles that were exposed to a green glowing ooze. The four of them were crawling around within it.. Although, when I had finally reached where they fell into the sewers the rats had gotten the two oldest of the four.. I was only able to save Donatello and Michelangelo – the two youngest that I raise now. After that they became humanoid as a result of the ooze.. So instead of being a 'pet owner' I am now a proud mother of two healthy, humanoid turtle sons. The gods have truly blessed me and entrusted me with two special gifts.. I intend to make them proud of their decision of entrusting them with me."

The Ancient One's eyes became amused and proud, yet still holding a hint of surprise. Stroking his mustache and beard once again thoughtfully the Ancient One stated with an amused proud voice, "So it seems; and the gods couldn't have chosen a better young woman than yourself. So tell me Ileen – do you plan on training them?"

Instantly Ileen's eyes snapped up to look at the Ancient One once again within the eyes as she flushed at his compliment of calling her a woman instead of a child. Had she changed that much? Feeling a pride tingle within herself at his praise towards her she smiled as a thoughtful look crossed her face as she considered his words. Train her sons within the art? She hadn't thought about it, yet now that she did think about it-it did seem like a wise choice. Even though she and her family accepted them there would be others that wouldn't, for not everyone was as accepting and loving like her family and herself. As a result there could be a time when her sons would have to fight for their rights, freedom, and lives. To not train the two boys when she knew that she could would just be an insult and a possible death warrant to their very lives.

Seeing the Ancient One's hidden wisdom from his simple question did Ileen smile and bow her head in respect, "Yes, for it would be wise to do so. I hope that I have your blessing, since my Master Yoshi has not been with me in some time to ask him myself, to train my sons within the ancient art of ninjutsu."

With a proud smile at the young woman before him the Ancient One bowed his head in a sign of permission. Upon seeing the Ancient One's kind agreement and blessing did Ileen smile brightly and gave a low bow of thanks and respect to the elderly man. The Ancient One chuckled at the young woman's happiness before he casually reached into his robe and stated calmly to her as he pulled two pieces of cloth out, "Yes, yet before you start your training be sure to give them these."

Lifting her head up to glance at what the Ancient One held within his hand a happy smile fell upon her face at what she saw. With slight tears filling her eyes, at the sight of his gifts of blessings to her two sons, did she softly state aloud as she reached out for the two pieces of cloth, "Ninja masks.. Thank you Ancient One. You fill me with such great joy with these gifts for my sons." These masks were a symbol of the Ancient One's blessing to their training, and a silent promise of assisting in their greatness within the arts.

With a kind fatherly like smile towards Ileen did the Ancient One hand over the two masks to the young woman. Sensing the energies swirling around them in a sign that their meeting within the astral plane was coming to a close end did he kindly state his last words to the young woman, "Stay strong Ileen-chan. Train your sons well and raise them right and you shall forever be blessed with your memory and legacy carried on. Until we meet again Ileen-chan. Ja Ne! (See ya)

* * *

Eyes snapping open suddenly at the sound of a loud knocking at her bedroom door did Ileen glance around her room with slightly startled eyes before realizing she was no longer meditating. Quickly glancing at the bedside clock once again did she notice it was 7:30 AM. With an amused smile did Ileen glance at her door and called out, "Yeah?"

Ileen's father opened the door with curiosity as he glanced within his daughter's room before stating to her with amusement, "Buongiorno daughter! My grandsons are up and hungry – it's time for breakfast before we all head out to TCRI." (Good morning)

With a large smile Ileen replied chipperly, "Buongiorno Dad! I'll be right there." (Good morning)

Her father smiled at her words before shutting the door to help assist Michelangelo and Donatello out of their cribs from within their own room so that they could roam around freely. It was only after her father shut the door did her father's words finally click and she thought in surprise and question, _'Wait – we all?'_

With worry Ileen started to unfold from her lotus sitting position until she noticed an orange and purple mask resting within her lap neatly. With a sudden look of amusement, as the memory of her conversation with the Ancient One returned to her, she couldn't help thinking to herself, _'Show off!'_

With that thought in mind Ileen chuckled softly to herself before standing up. With a large grin upon her face she then stated out loud to herself, "Alright! Time to feed the little ones then gives them a bath! After that we head off to TCRI – some how.."

With that Ileen headed towards the kitchen, towards the sounds of her father chuckling at two happily wide awake one year old boys, ready to cook breakfast.

* * *

Charles Mirante calmly read his newspaper as he waited for his daughter to finish bathing his two grandsons before they headed out to TCRI. Even now he could hear the two young boys laughing loudly in joy as they splashed their poor mother playfully from within the tub. He couldn't help but smirk when every time they splashed her she would laugh yet try to gently scold them.

The plan was to head down into the abandon tunnels within the sewers, that had been converted into an underground passageway that lead into the TCRI building, as a means to get all four of them into TCRI without public unwanted notice of Michelangelo and Donatello. Since Ileen was to start work today, and he had work as well, they had to take Donatello and Michelangelo with them to the building. Although he wasn't concerned that the two tots would be any trouble nor bored as he recalled a special child that was adopted by the Utroms and who also lived within the TCRI building. Charles knew that the young boy would be more than happy to keep the two young turtle tots occupied while they were there.

Suddenly there was a streak of green that laughed loudly that caught his eye and Charles instantly lowered the top half of his newspaper to stare out the kitchen doorway and into the living room. Suddenly there was another streak of green that passed by the kitchen doorway before the second little green streak also laughed loudly in glee as he was closely followed by a soaking wet and frazzled looking Ileen. Instantly a humorous grin spread across his face, which than resulted in a soft chuckle when he saw two naked baby mutant turtles streak by once again across the kitchen doorway while screeching in laughter. Ileen once again dashing past the kitchen doorway as she tried to scoop up both one year olds in order to dress them so that they could leave – dashing out of Charles's sight allowing him to casually snap his newspaper completely straight up once again.

Within seconds of returning to his newspaper did he hear the loud 'bang' of his daughter having slipped on the hallway wooden floor as a result of the water that dripped off her wet clothes - thus her hitting the floor hard. More laughs were heard by the two rowdy boys followed by a groan from their fallen mother. With another chuckle Mr. Mirante calmly went back to completely reading his newspaper as he humorously thought to himself, _'Perhaps it's time I looked into getting the hallways carpeted as well_.'

Having two grandsons within the house was the best thing to ever happen to him and Ileen, and more amusing. That was defiantly certain.

* * *

Ileen stared around the Utrom building with wonder. Her eyes drinking up every detail within the restricted section of the building, for all around her were Utroms floating around on hover disks to where ever they were needed while machines that seemed to be made out of living tissue covered every bit of available space.

It truly was an amazing site.

Moving forward through the maze of instruments and floating Utroms Ileen carried both Michelangelo and Donatello on either side of her hips through it all. Both boys seemed caught in the mystery of their new surroundings as well as they each stared around with wide curious eyes as they clung to their mother silently. She was so caught up in staring at her surroundings that she didn't even pay attention to her rambling father as he gave her a quick tour of the place while stopping randomly to wave at either a passing Guardian or floating Utrom. Ileen was too infatuated in her surroundings to really be polite and say hello to everyone her father said hello to; although everyone only smiled at her in understanding as her reaction was nothing new among new recruits.

"Mr. Mirante. Miss Ileen. It's good to see that you both finally made it. I see you brought the little ones with you as well. I take it this was your idea Mr. Mirante?"

Instantly Ileen's eyes snapped away from a particular machine, which seemed to reach from the floor to the ceiling, to glance at the familiar voice. Instantly her eyes settled on the kind alien face of Mr. Mortu, who was within his exo suit yet exposed, as he approached both Ileen and her father with Dr. X who was also just as equally exposed within her own exo suit. With a laugh her father casually responded, "Mortu! How many times have I told you to call me Charles? After all these years we've worked together you still insist on calling me 'Mr. Mirante'?"

With a laugh as he approached his captain of the Guardians Mr. Mortu smiled as he replied, "Forgive me friend. It's a habit."

Staring at the two approaching aliens Ileen smiled at the two known aliens along with a small group of Guardians that flanked around them – one of these guardians being very familiar to her as he was young with features of slightly long blue-black hair that was left to hang loosely around his face while sporting an dark olive tanned skin tone. Even with the dark shades, complete black clothing and boots, long slate-grey trench coat, and familiar golden charm representing his association of the Utroms Ileen couldn't help but smile at the young eager Guardian. The Guardian in question must have been watching her as he approached as a smile of his own instantly played across his lips at the sight of her smile and he nodded at her in greeting. As a result Ileen was unable to help herself as she stated kindly to the familiar guardian, "Hey Vinnie! I didn't realize you were a guardian. How you doin' cuz?"

Instantly Mr. Mortu glanced at Ileen and his Guardian Vinnie as he stated in amusement, "Ah, so Vinnie is your cousin – is he? Good! Then after your initiation ceremony as Dr. X's Guardian I shall have him give you a more proper tour of the building and what to expect while I have a meeting with your father."

Flushing at Mr. Mortu's words and feeling that in some way she had been slightly impolite Ileen instantly replied to the pink and yellow Utroms, "Ah, Dr. X! Mr. Mortu! Buongiorno! Thank you so much, but – ah, what about my two sons?" (Good morning)

It was Dr. X who answered Ileen's question with an amused tone of voice, "Do not worry. I'm sure my son Laeder Hoved would be more than happy to entertain both little Donatello and Michelangelo."

Instantly confused at Dr. X's words did Ileen ask in a simple manner then as she stared at the yellow female Utrom in curiosity, "Laeder Hoved?"

The yellow Utrom smiled proudly as she replied, "His name is Danish for 'Leather Head', for he is actually very similar to Donatello and Michelangelo in many ways." Then calling out gently to something behind her she spoke up in an encouraging manner, "Come out Laeder Hoved. I'd like you to meet Miss. Ileen, for she shall be my guardian from now on, and along with her two sons - Donatello and Michelangelo.

It was a full minute before Ileen noticed a shy green face poke around from behind Dr. X's exo suit legs to stare up in a hopeful shy manner. His kind dark eyes stared up at Ileen with shy curiosity yet with a child's hopefulness at the sight of two children – no matter if they were younger or not. With another gentle coax from his Utrom mother did Laeder Hoved slowly step in front of Dr. X before giving Ileen a bashful shy toothy smile – a smile that instantly melted Ileen's heart at seeing the sheer amount of gentleness from within the croc boy. Calmly Ileen knelt down before the humanoid crocodile four year old boy and stated softly, "Hello Laeder Hoved. My name is Ileen, and these two here are Donatello and Michelangelo. Say 'hi' Donnie and Mikey."

Instantly both turtle boys stared at Laeder Hoved through their newly placed ninja masks with excited delight as they stated in baby voices, "Hi."

Ileen smiled at the sheer cuteness of the three boys, and then opted to gently placing both her sons upon their feet so that they could all three become better acquainted.

All three boys smiled at each other in child like innocence before Laeder Hoved stated shyly to the two turtle boys, "Hello. Wanna be my friend?"

Instantly Michelangelo smiled brightly at Laeder Hoved before totting over to the crocodile four year old humanoid boy and wrapping his chubby arms around the boy with a laugh. Laeder Hoved was at first shocked at Michelangelo's forwardness before he grinned a wide toothy smile and wrapped his arms around Michelangelo. Upon seeing Laeder Hoved hugging his little brother did Donatello also laugh in babyish delight before joining the two and creating a childish group hug. Instantly within that moment a bond of friendship was born between the three small children.

If only Ileen had a camera on her right now, for the moment between the newly formed friends was just too adorable.

Just as the moment was created did it end as a unknown Utrom to Ileen floated up to the three humanoid reptilian children upon a hover disk and stated kindly with a smile, "Come now children. How about Laeder Hoved show you his toys within his room and you can all play?"

Smiling brightly at the pink floating Utrom before them Laeder Hoved stated in a happy childish voice, "Okay Uncle Krang!" Then grabbing a hand from each turtle boy did Laeder Hoved stated excitedly, "Come friends! Let us play!"

With that the three happily totted off together hand in hand to play.

Ileen silently watched the three boys wander off with a smile although her eyes held worry, for this was the first time that Ileen would have both her boys out of her sight since becoming their mother. It was a strange and conflicting feeling, yet she knew that her boys would be safe with Laeder Hoved and his Utrom family. She had nothing to fear.

Sensing Ileen's uneasiness at not having her sons with her did Dr. X state kindly to the young human mother, "Come now – do not worry, for they shall be safe and well looked after by the others. Now come! It is time that we prepared you for your initiation ceremony."

Tearing her eyes away from the three disappearing boys did Ileen weakly smile in a thankful manner from upon hearing Dr. X's kind reassuring words. With a nod of understanding did Ileen gently reply, "Alright Dr. X – I'm ready now."

With that Ileen calmly followed Dr. X and Mr. Mortu into a chamber where her ceremony was to take place and she officially pledged herself as an Utrom Guardian.

* * *

**Words and Their Meanings**

**-chan**: _A Japanese generic yet informal, almost affectionate, equivalent to –san; yet is directed towards girls only. You would use this term with someone you were close to, like a close friend or sister._

**-kun**: _A Japanese generic yet informal, almost affectionate, equivalent to –san; yet is directed towards boys only. You would use this term with someone you were close to, like a close friend or brother._

**Delatore**: _Italian for 'Squeakers'._

**Konnichiwa**: _Japanese for 'Hello', yet if used in greeting during the afternoon than it is a greeting that means 'Good Afternoon'._

**Ogenki desuka?**: _Japanese phrase that means 'How are you doing?'_

**Kames**: _Japanese for 'turtles'._

**Ja Ne**:_Japanese for 'See Ya'._

**Buongiorno**: _Italian for 'Good morning'._

**Laeder**: _Danish for 'leather'._

**Hoved**: _Danish for 'head'._

* * *

****

The Dreaded Author's Notes 2:

Finished! Yeah!

Once again sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. It's late and after re-reading this chapter several times for errors I'm now officially going cross eyed. Although I have gone back and tried to fix several obvious mistakes - I'm pretty sure I've missed several others. lol!

So now you guys have a better idea on some of the history between Ileen, Master Yoshi, and Tang Shen based off Ileen's dream memory. I did want to point out to you guys that Ileen's memory and Yoshi's and Tang Shen's deaths are more based off the first TMNT movie that came out in 1990. Hope that clears some of the confusion. I promise that in later chapters any 'loop holes' in regards to Yoshi, Tang Shen, and Ileen's relationship will be cleared.

When it comes to what Ileen said in regards to the death of Tang Shen and Yoshi while speaking to the Ancient One - she wasn't lying in any means for she was actually really stating 'I do not know where they are because I do not know where one goes after death. I hope that where ever they are they are happy and that they return to us though rebirth soon, and through their rebirth their journey is safe.' So technically she was telling the truth in regards to Yoshi and Tang Shen yet she just couldn't bring herself to state it point blank. The Ancient One sadly didn't realize that her words were more in related to their death and instead he thought they they were on a journey together within this world in a means to come to level ground on the decision of children and raising them.

Also the introduction of Leather Head as a tot within this chapter! Yeah! Lol!

I'm sure you guys saw several other ties within this story of Ileen and her relationship to certain Cannon Characters within this story. I thought these connections were interesting; yet most important they are the foundation to explanations of certain Cannon character interactions when the turtles are 15. What do I mean? You'll see. :)

Lastly Donatello and Michelangelo have received their well known purple and orange ninja masks! Huzzah!

That Ancient One always showing off his skills in some way or another in the art of mediation, magic, and ninjutsu!

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter shall finally have Raphael and Leonardo introduced to this story's plot. Huzzah! Heck, I know all you Raphael and Leonardo fans have been itching of it. XD

I am going to be fair and warn you guys that next chapter shall be skipping several years ahead – just to let you know. I have many plans with this story, yet it isn't completely focused on the turtles being nothing but babies. No, for that is just my means of introducing several important characters and developing OC and cannon relationships. Evil aren't I?

So by next chapter you guys will finally start seeing some action. Yeah! Action!

As always, I am a sucker for reviews! _So please R&R!_


	8. Chapter 7: What was once lost

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter up, huzzah! Finally the along await chapter that has Raphael and Leonardo within it. I hope you guys like.

I wanted to point out that I really struggled to finish up this chapter so that I could post this chapter on the three month anniversary of having first posted this story and all of your reviews and wonderful support thus far! So in a sense this is a 'happy anniversary and thank you' gift! I was planning to just post this chapter next week so it could give me time to work on some other stories when I realized today was the three month marker. So you guys are lucky I decided to be nice! Lol!

Even so I do warn you guys there might be some errors, and if there is I'm so sorry! So you have been warned! XD

Another thing I wanted to point out (because it amuses me) – is it me or have there been a sudden trend in 'Turtles having a mom AU' stories since I first posted this story three months ago. *GASP* Oh my gosh! Did I start some writing trend? AWESOME!

LOL! Seriously though if I am really the trend starter for stories that have the turtles having a mother in their life than I feel happy to have inspired others to try their hand at their own versions of it. It's cool to see someone else's hand at the story plot. I look forward to them to be honest.

Anyway, there might be a few things that might be a little questionable at the end of this chapter so I'll leave a short note at the end of this chapter in a means to clear up any confusion.

On a final note I'm just letting you guys know that it's the same as before – if you see a different language within this story then the english translation shall be next to the paragraph within '( )'

__

A special thanks to: **WildfireDreams**_, _**StillDoll13**_, _**Kuma the wolf alchemist**_, _**Jess Marylin**_, and _**BubblyShell22**_!_ Your kind words and encouragement really gave me the motivation to continue with this story. So thank you guys SO much!

****

Disclaimer: I'm still trying to convince Nickelodeon to give me the rights of TMNT. So far no go. So until they cave in and give me the right to TMNT I still do NOT own TMNT. The only thing I do own is my own created characters and this story's plot – that is all.

* * *

**Divided**

**By: **_Gaia Kame_

__

Chapter 7: What was once lost has now returned

* * *

__

4 Years later: June 1993

Sitting at a building's edge Ileen stared through dark sun glasses down at the city streets below with ease and little restriction to her vision – even during the darkness of night. Ileen just blankly watched the city life below her as she had agreed to take on the extra mission of guarding her Uncle Alex's pizzeria, her Aunt Janette's Hair Salon, and her Uncle Mike's auto body shop - all privately owned businesses that were also under cover branch organizations for the Utroms. Uncle Alex was running surveillance of the area beneath his pizzeria; Aunt Janette ran infiltration and information beneath her salon, and Uncle Mike was weapons specialist and defense. All things that Ileen had learned firsthand they were good at, and with their cover up public businesses – they fit.

At least by doing this Ileen was getting some over time which resulted in bigger pay. It's not like she needed a lot of sleep anyway, unlike her cousin Vinnie (who was supposed to be taking over her shift tonight in keeping an eye on three of the Utroms important branches), for since her exposure and change from the ooze did Ileen barely need any sleep. Besides, it was better than having Dr. X once again run a multitude of tests upon her to see what possible changes and affects her exposure to the ooze really had upon her. So far there seemed to be little negative side effects.

The moon was full that night and the air was humid from the previous night's summer shower. Even so she didn't seem to notice the humidity while wearing a black stylish leather trench coat that showed her curves with a silver buckle closing the coat at her waist. Her long wavy hair was tied up in a high pony tail while her pink lips were set in a deep brooding frown. Around her neck hung a silver chain necklace and with a smooth, sapphire, tear drop shaped pendent with gold lines within the center of the stone in the shape of the symbol of the Utroms – the special pendent created from Dr. X herself as a sign of Ileen being the first female Guardian along as her own personal Guardian. Her pants were a soft black leather in material, same as her boots; and wrapped around her wrists were silver chains for a sense of fashion as well as also being wrist guards against weapons.

She was truly dressed in a way that made her look like some kind of female super hero bad ass. Because of this many members of a rising gang called 'The Purple Dragons', along with mafia members and Foot warriors, had given her the nick name 'The Night Watcher' due to her looks as well as how she prowled around the city at night. Due to her methods of fighting she was considered highly dangerous and not to be messed with. There had been rumors that even Shredder had noticed her and now demanded her head.

All rumors to her.

She didn't bother people. During the day she watched her sons and raised them – even taking them to her work and allowing them to interact with the Utroms. Due to this Donatello and Michelangelo had progressed in their learning in leaps and bounds - Donatello more so than Michelangelo since Donnie was more interested in the things that the Utroms taught. Mikey was more into playing – especially pranks; although it was more of a game between her and Michelangelo as she would always get back at him with a prank of her own that always out did his.

If she had to go on a mission the Utroms were more than happy to watch the two turtle boys, if none of her family could; which was fine by her because it allowed the two boys to play with their best friend, and now dubbed cousin, Laeder Hoved. She usually preferred Donatello and Michelangelo being within TCRI because if one of her family members were on shift at the time wasn't watching the three boys then it was one of the many Utroms. To this Ileen was thankful for as it allowed her to do her job without motherly worry resulting in distraction while allowing her to keep an eye on her family along with the Utroms best scientist, Dr. X. Yet not all the time did she bring her boys as she felt they needed to stay home sometimes and allow their Grandpa-Mirante to watch them.

Since Dr. X was such a handful there were several guardians that took shifts watching the yellow alien. Her shift was during the day while the doctor was more active and awake – it turns out that she was a handful to the other guardians, yet she couldn't understand why. She always found the female Utrom interesting and funny at best. Maybe that's why she was so insistent on having her as her personal guardian all those years ago. Ileen was more tolerant of the Utrom and her ways. In fact she sometimes joined in with the woman's schemes finding it all hilarious.

Come to think of it – she viewed the yellow doctor more as a best friend then a job. She loved that woman and her twisted brain! Guess the other guardians just didn't know how to have fun.

Or maybe Ileen was crazy? But then again you would be too if you had two crazy boys as hers, an odd family, and a crazy alien friend that you had to keep a constant eye on. You just had to make a choice – join 'em or lose to insanity from their antics.

Her days were usually very slow though as she would mostly sit within the yellow Utrom's lab and watch her work. During those times she would stay active by going through katas her late Master Yoshi taught her and teaching her sons. She had started not long after their first birthday in their training in all that she knew in ninjutsu. She felt that it was only right to pass along his teachings to the next generation, since she had been his only student.

Sighing she stood up from the ledge in order to head home. It was getting late and she knew that her little ones were either asleep in the living room awaiting her return or barely awake still in a desperate attempt to see their mother when she arrived home from work. Before she could even take a single step away from the ledge though was a throwing knife suddenly hurled at her from the shadows; which she easily dodged and caught it within her right hand as a result of hearing the weapon coming her way - thanks to her sensitive hearing.

Eyes narrowing and darkening in anger as she stared down at the throwing knife while inspecting it within her hand did she notice instantly that there was something wrapped around the handle – either a note or picture, for she couldn't tell due to it being wrapped tightly around the knife's handle with red ribbon binding it in place. Before she could even further inspect the knife within her hands did she hear a familiar voice call out from the shadows – a voice that Ileen recognized instantly as someone that was known as the enemy – Tatsu.

"Night Watcher!" At the shout of her nickname did Ileen turn her body in the direction of the Shredder's second in command – her body seeming relaxed by not going into any form of defense or offense, yet her body was tense as to quickly move in defense if she needed to at any given second; while her face was calm yet void of any emotion. Silently she listened to the Asian man's words as he continued, "You have refused the Shredder and his offer to join our family! You are now the enemy; and since you deny our family - your family of _freaks_ shall be no more _unless_ you bring the plans of the transmat device."

Anger instantly surged through Ileen at the simple threats and demands, and as a result she quickly whipped out several ninja stars and became poised to attack, yet the known Asian man of Shredder's was already gone.

Even though the man was already gone and there was no longer a threat - in his place was a growing overwhelming fear for her two children. Quickly glancing at the knife she frowned at the thick paper still bond around the handle before she realized that the object was actually a picture wrapped around it.

Removing the binds and unwrapping the picture she instantly stared down at the photo and could instantly see two turtle humanoid children beaten, bound, and gaged; yet due to the picture quality and shadows of the place that the picture was taken at Ileen couldn't exactly tell but she could almost swear the two boy's colored masks were red and blue and not orange and purple. Suddenly she was unsure and fearful for her two boys, since she knew that there were only two humanoid turtle boys that were alive – so it had to be her Mikey and Donnie! Yet, a part of her argued against it, telling her that these two turtle boys couldn't be her sons and as a result curiosity began to eat away at her. Was it just the picture quality and shadows or did their skin tones seem off as well? Were they just beaten to a point of discoloring? Anger flared within her at the sight of her two boys, for the logical part of her brain told her it had to be her sons since she didn't know of any other living children that were humanoid turtles. They had to be her boys; although – there was still that part of her that wasn't sure. Another thing ate at her as well – this didn't seem like an order from the Shredder. The Shredder was more direct then this, for she should know considering she had experienced it firsthand. This seemed more like Tatsu's idea, and distantly she wondered if this was some desperate attempt to win back his master's favor.

Quickly glancing at the back of the picture she dully noticed a simple address scrawled on the back of the picture – more than likely a place where the children are being held at now and an obvious trap set for her. Although that didn't matter – her boys needed her and she'd be damned to leave them.

With that thought in mind her anger became so fierce it ate at her insides. It took all her will and teachings alone to keep her anger in check and her mother instinct from going AWOL.

Instantly she moved so fast that one would have thought she disappeared completely. Her mind instantly made up and her destination set as her mother instincts screamed like a mother bear for blood and revenge.

* * *

Arriving at the ware house district quickly Ileen scanned the area within the shadows a short distance from the appointed building. Her facial features set within a scowl as she resisted the urge to just charge into the building, that was the supposed location of holding her two sons, and just start cutting heads off due to her motherly rage. Rash actions could only lead to her sons' demise so instead she had to remain calm and focused. Instead she'll channel her rage through her controlled attacks as she appointed her justice on the poor bastards that dare hurt her children.

Quickly scaling the building and entering through one of the many windows she remained within the shadows. Hidden in the darkness as she silently jumped up to the rafters she quietly searched the building with such stealth that her late Master Yoshi would have been proud. Since the building was basically one large room it didn't take her long from her position within the rafters to spot the two children within a far corner of the building behind stacks of crates.

They were indeed two humanoid turtle children that seemed to be the same size of her two five year old sons, yet the closer she got to the two boys did she notice that their skin tones were not the same as Donatello's and Michelangelo's, and their ninja masks were definitely blue and red – not purple and orange. Even with them bound and gagged to two metal chairs Ileen could see that the two boys were also _way too thin_ to be her boys; for these two boys looked like they were practically skin and bones due to lack of proper eating.

No, these two were not her two sons. That she was sure of now, yet the sight twisted a feeling of such sadness, and something else she couldn't quite place, so tightly within her chest that she just couldn't bring herself to just turn around and walk away. These two boys seemed to have no one right now, and she couldn't leave them – no matter what.

With her mind made up on her next course of action did Ileen prepare herself for battle.

Just as she was about to jump down silently and try to possibly sneak the two boys out without any altercation – did the sound of ninja stars whizzing through the air caught her attention. Quickly she twisted her body to the side to avoid being hit, her speed quick. Glancing in the direction the ninja stars came from did Ileen take note of at least ten Foot ninjas to her right that were slowly closing in on her from within the rafters. Yet instead of feeling fear at the sight of being obviously outnumbered Ileen smiled an almost dark twisted smile.

She had been hoping to cross some foolish Foot warriors. Looks like she was going to release some of that pent up anger after all.

* * *

With a muffled groan, golden eyes slowly opened in pain with an out of focused look within them. When he tried to move his hands to rub at his throbbing head did he realize that he couldn't and fear instantly coursed through him. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he could remember was walking through the sewer tunnels with his brother when suddenly a bunch of dudes in black pajamas jumped them.

That's when his head snapped up in panic as he instantly recalled his older brother with a thought of fearful horror, _'Leo!'_

Twisting his body slightly to the left as best as he could, to better look for his brother, did the turtle boy's golden eyes instantly land on a lighter skinned turtle boy who was still unconscious and slumped forward slightly within the chair he was bound to – his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed.

If he wasn't gagged the golden eyed turtle boy would have sobbed out loud in relief at the sight of his older brother beside him while still alive. Unconscious yet still alive!

Suddenly the sound of metal hitting metal caught the five year old's ears, and he quickly glanced around for the source of the sound in curiosity and slight fear. Before he had long to ponder on the sounds though did something fall from the ceiling of the building and lifelessly hit the ground before him not even 20 feet away.

Freezing, the five year old instantly realized that the thing that fell from the ceiling was one of those evil black pajama wearing humans that had taken him and his brother from their sewer home. His golden eyes stared transfixed on the lifeless human laying not far from him as a red substance leaked out from his head and quickly spread across the concrete floor. And although he was only five he wasn't stupid when it came to knowing what that red substance was.

That red substance was _blood_.

More metal clanged and resonated through the air before moans of pain followed. Within seconds of those moans did that red substance known as blood rain down from the ceiling before more lifeless bodies came falling down. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, _eight bodies_ fell and hit the ground with dull 'thuds' and remained lifeless upon the ground right before the golden eyed boy's very eyes. With horror the boy could only stare at those bodies as more blood leaked out from the mortal wounds before spreading out upon the floor and creating one large puddle of blood. Yet even through the feeling of horror at the sight of all the blood and death the boy couldn't help but get a feeling of hope as he thought to himself, _'Has dad finally come to save us?'_

Silence filled the air then – becoming so thick that it almost became suffocating to the young conscious boy. Several minutes of silence ticked by yet it felt like hours before another figured dropped down from the ceiling not even ten feet away, yet this one was different. Although it was a human it was a female human that seemed around the age of 18; with long, wavy, silver-white hair tied up into a high pony tail; long black leather trench coat buckled with a silver buckle at her waist yet when she moved the leather didn't squeak; black leather work boots; dark shades covering her eyes with her face set in an emotionless manner; and two gleaming kama weapons that dripped with blood.

With the sight of the woman did the red masked boy's hope die to be completely replaced with a hopeless fear. Was this woman going to kill him and his brother? He could only pray that she wouldn't.

Her face titled towards his direction and he couldn't help but shake slightly in fear at the powerful yet seemingly ruthless woman. With a slight tilt of her head did she come to a complete stand from her landed crouched position as she regarded him and his unconscious brother in silent curiosity. With a simple twist of her fingers did she twirl her kama weapons within her hands then replacing them within the folds of her coat before moving on silent feet towards them. She moved with caution as if trying to avoid scaring him any further before she stood not even a foot away from him and crouched down to be more eye level with him. With a silent stare she seemed to sweep her eyes from head to toe of him before quickly doing the same to his older brother.

After a few moments of silent observation did she turn to look back at him before giving a soft, kind, warm smile – something he hadn't expected from the young woman. Wasn't she going to hurt him and his big brother? If not – was she here to save them? A sudden hope filled him when she tilted her head down to allow her sun glasses to slightly slide down her nose to expose her eyes – eyes that were the most beautiful bright blue that he had ever seen. Softly she asked with a kind gentleness that was filled with worry towards him, "They didn't badly hurt you – did they?"

He stared up at the woman with wide eyes of wonder as he swallowed. Unable to speak through his gag did he instead slowly shake his head 'no' in response to her question – resulting in the woman giving a beautiful smile of relief to his response. With a gentle tone of voice she then continued to speak to him, "Do not worry – I'm here to save you. I'll have you both out of here in just a moment – so lets' get you out of those binds."

Slowly he nodded his head in understanding as relief flooded through him. She was a good human meaning him and his brother were saved from the evil pajama men! Although it wasn't his father the boy wasn't going to argue. At the sight of his nod she smiled a large kind smile before pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and standing to her full height once again.

Staring up at the woman did the red masked boy suddenly notice something silently coming out of the shadows behind the woman that was here to save him and his brother and his eyes widen in fear. Instantly the woman noticed his froze stare right over her shoulder and she paused for a fraction of a second before slowly reaching into her coat as she stated in a kind voice, "Do not worry – I will protect you. Trust me.."

The figure stepped out of the shadows from behind the woman, and his golden eyes widen in horror as he realized the figure was one of those evil black clad men, who held a sword high in a poised ready position to strike the kind woman down. She didn't seem to notice the man behind her as she instead stared into his golden eyes. A frown formed upon her lips as her hand fully slipped into her coat and grasped something. Just as the black clad man lunged forward to strike down the kind woman did he give out a loud muffled cry of warning; yet before his muffled cry was even heard did the woman pull out one of her kama weapons within a blink of an eye and quickly spun around in a flash with her kama weapon's metal glinting within the dim light. With speed he had never seen before in his life did he watch the woman strike out against the man – both frozen in place after striking at the other.

Staring in wide eyed horror he could only helplessly watch as the black clad Foot warrior suddenly dropped his sword and his arms limply fell to his side. Dropping to his knees did a suddenly gush of blood erupt from his throat and spray onto the woman, who shielded him from the spray, before his head slowly lolled off to the side and rolled across the floor and into the shadows. With that did the headless body of the Foot warrior fall forward and come to a complete still upon the floor – blood gushing out of the stump and spraying the woman's feet before the man's heart gave its final pump and instead it slowly seeped out upon the floor.

The sight horrified the young turtle boy so much that he became overwhelmed. With golden eyes rolling into the back of his head did darkness consume him – the sight before him being the last straw before he finally fainted.

* * *

Ileen frowned in distaste at the dead headless body of the fallen Foot ninja before straining her hearing for any other signs of any other possible enemies. Upon hearing nothing else but the breathing of the two boys, and feeling nothing but the life energies of the two turtle boys and herself, within the warehouse did she relax and replace her bloodied Kama weapon. With a scowl of distaste at the blood that covered her did she give out a silent sigh before turning to address the conscious boy once again – only to discover that the once conscious boy had fainted. With a frown Ileen couldn't help but think tiredly to herself, _'Looks like I'm carrying both boys instead of just one.'_

With a silent sigh once again Ileen removed both turtle boy's gags before she pulled out the throwing knife that Tatsu had given her earlier, and with a simple flick of her wrist had quickly sliced through both boy's bindings before enveloping them within her arms. Gently lifting them up and cradling one in each arm she couldn't help but think to herself darkly then, _'They feel so light! Have they not been eating?' _With a final decision did she quickly glance around the warehouse one last time before giving into the need for a quick getaway - using her unnatural gift of speed as she dashed out the way she had come in.

With a protective hold on both unconscious boys did Ileen dash from shadow to shadow - only stopping once in a while within an alleyway, during her mad dash home, to silently check her surrounds for any possible Foot warriors that might be trailing her. When she would deem herself alone would she then dash out once again and quickly dart through the alleyways and abandon streets of New York City towards her home. It took her longer than usual, but Ileen wasn't taking any risks. So when she finally reached her apartment building did Ileen jump onto the fire escape and raced up the winding metal stair way towards her floor.

Once reaching the floor for her apartment did Ileen silently glance into the window and into the hallway that held her apartment. When seeing no one was around to witness her entering the building did Ileen silently open the window and slipped in undetected. Quickly moving to her apartment door did Ileen juggle the two turtle boys within her arms as she tried the front door – thankful and relieved that it was unlocked when she tried the knob. With a relieved silent sigh did she push the door open and practically dash into the apartment and slam the door shut behind her.

Letting in a calmly breath at finally being within the safety of her home did Ileen bow in head in a silent prayer of thanks.

Too bad she hadn't of prayed for protection from the wrath of her worried father.

"Dove diavolo sei stato? Ho avuto tutta la famiglia in cerca di te! Sapete come preoccupata ero malato? Dammi una buona ragione per cui non dovrei pelle viva! Ho giurato a Dio quando ho finito con te-" With that stated did Ileen hear her father's furious foot falls heading towards her from the living room. (Where the hell have you been? I had the whole family out looking for you! Do you know how worried sick I was? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin you alive! I swear to God when I get through with you)

Well, at least Ileen enjoyed life as long as she had, for from the sounds of it her father was now with the intent to murder her.

Rounding the corner did her father instantly freeze at the sight before him – Ileen covered in blood and carrying two unknown humanoid turtle children within her arms. The sight was shocking to say the least. Upon seeing her father's frozen state did Ileen smile weakly and stated in an unsure manner towards the frozen man, "Honey sono a casa. E guardate! Ho portato a casa i bambini sani e salvi!" (Honey I'm home. And look! I brought the kids home safe and sound!)

Instantly a look of confusion entered Charles Mirante's eyes as he stated in confusion while staring at the two unknown turtle boys, "Ma Donatello e Michelangelo sono sicuro infilato a letto." (But Donatello and Michelangelo are safely tucked in bed.)

Instantly Ileen's heart sped up at her father's words and she opened her mouth to reply, for how could they be where there should only be two mutant turtles within the whole world, when a sleepy childish voice softly spoke up from behind Charles, "Perché tutti di essere così forte?" (Why is everyone being so loud?)

Both Ileen and Charles's eyes snapped towards the little boy's voice to see a sleepy Donatello trudge into the entrance hallway while rubbing his right eye sleepily. Michelangelo followed closely behind his big brother as he let out a large sleepy yawn before stating softly himself, "What's going on?"

Instantly Ileen started at her two sons before glancing down at the two slumbering boys within her arms before her knees suddenly gave out and she leaned against the door. Suddenly an image of four baby turtles crawling around in a green glowing ooze entered her mind; and with shocked realization did Ileen put two and two together before she slowly slid down the door and sat completely upon the floor. With shock comsuming her Ileen didn't once hear her two sons startled questions nor her father's demands – all she could do was stare down at the two turtle boys within her arms.

She had honestly thought these two boys were her sons due to their scent, yet now it was all so obvious to her now. Four – she had four. She didn't know how it was possible or how they even survived till now, but she had four. She had all four of her sons with her, after all this time, at long last.

With a sudden weight lifted from her heart from the years of loss in regards of two of her sons – did Ileen Mirante cry tears of pure relieved joy. It was her prayers finally answered – at long last.

* * *

****

Author's Notes 2: Yeah! Raph and Leo and finally entered the story! Awesome! I hope you guys liked at my attempt at some action as well. XD

Alright guys – I'm going to TRY and keep this short as I'm seriously going cross eyed here.

Some of you may be a little confused as to how Ileen could at one moment so sure that Leo and Raph aren't actually Don and Mikey, and then the moment she gets home she assumes that they really are. The reason being comes to play with the idea that since Ileen's senses are so sensitive, due to her exposure to the ooze all those years ago, she has a sense of smell like an animal – able to pick up on Raph's and Leo's scent and could smell how their scent was so like Donatello's and Michelangelo's. As a result she got confused and thought that maybe Raph and Leo really were her sons Donatello and Michelangelo. After seeing all four turtle boys and able to smell that their scents are just WAY too similar did Ileen instantly realize that the two she saved were the two she had lost all those years ago.

So yeah, I hope that cleared up some confusion.

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter shall be more focused on Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael and their interaction amongst each other. If all goes according to plan then I expect to have Splinter enter this story by the following chapter. Yeah!

As an authoress I seriously feed off reviews and thrive! So yeah… Please _R&R!_

Until next time – Ja Ne! (See ya!)


	9. Chapter 8: Hello My Name Is

**Author's Notes:** I live! *dodges random objects thrown at her* ACK!

Okay, I know you guys must be really upset at me – and I really don't blame you! My life has been hectic these past few months, and even right now my son is sick! Yet, since my son is taking a nap I was able to finish this chapter up and get it posted.

Mind you I didn't check as well as I normally would have for errors within this chapter; but after months of a lack of update, my son being sick, and trying to get this chapter to you guys before the end of this week – I give you this chapter! I hope this long chapter will make up for my lack of updates. I promise I'll be updating more frequently now that I've settled into my new home and my laptop is working tip top order once again.

* * *

**Thank You:**

This is a special thanks to all those that have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story so far! A special shout out to **Puldoh**, **Kuma the wolf alchemist**, **StillDoll13**, **Laura Page Turner**, **BubblyShell22**, **Jess Marylin**, **Wea**, **Vira**, **Sadekuuro**, **Guest**, **Mewfem**, **Guest2**, **Fallen Snow Princess**, and** amber** for your reviews last chapter. You guys are awesome and really keep me going on updating this story!

This story has reached 51 reviews! *squeals* I can't thank you guys enough! I love you guys! XD

Just like always, it's the same as before – if you see a different language within this story then the English translation shall be next to the paragraph within '( )'

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly I own nothing cannon to TMNT – only my own created characters. TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon as of currently, but perhaps I can convince them otherwise?

Nameless Lawyer: Not ever going to happen.

Me: Darnit! -.-;;;

* * *

**Divided**

* * *

**By: **_Gaia Kame_

* * *

Chapter 8: Hello, my name is…

* * *

"Mikey I dunno about this.."

"Shhh! Do you want Mamma to catch us?!"

"Well, no. But Mamma did tell us to let them sleep."

"Where's your sense of adventure Donnie?! Besides, don't you want to know who they are?"

"Well, yes.."

"Then stop being a cry baby and let's go!"

"Mikey, shhh!"

Both Mirante turtle boys slowly crept down the hallway towards their Mother's room while speaking to each other in hushed whispers. Neither of them wanted to risk the wrath of their mother nor her punishment for disobeying her exact orders of '_Leave the two boys alone – let them sleep. So stay out of my room!_'. It wasn't just because the two unknown turtle boys were sleeping on their mother's bed either. Oh no, both Michelangelo and Donatello were especially not allowed in their mother's room after they both got in trouble for playing 'ninja warriors' in their mother's bedroom once, and as a result their mother's childhood porcelain china tea set she had gotten from their Great Grandmother fell off the shelf and shattered into a million pieces. Heck! Their legs were still sore from the backflips she made them both do as physical punishment followed by an hour of meditation so that they could 'think about what they did.'

Donatello could honestly say that it was all Mikey's fault.

And once again Donatello was finding himself in another situation that could result in further backflips and meditation. Something, Donatello had discovered some time ago, that he was not keen on. At least Mamma and Nonno were within the kitchen – Mamma heatedly talking in a loud voice while she cooked breakfast, and Nonno was sitting at the table drinking coffee while also heatedly talking to their Mamma; although Nonno's voice was much louder than normal thus drowning out any possible noises the two sneaking boys made. Yet, if both adults stopped talking long enough their mother would have instantly heard them with her bat like hearing - thus making them both so busted.

This is all Mikey's fault…

Both boys finally reached their mother's door and instantly froze while silence ran between them as they listened to the two adult's voices coming from the kitchen. When they felt that they were still undetected by their mother and grandfather did they release a breath they both hadn't realized they were holding. Mikey looked over at Donatello with a large grin before giving him a quick playful wink as if silently saying 'We got this!'.

If Donatello didn't know any better he'd say that Mikey had been spending a little too much time with their Uncle Alex as the orange clad turtle seemed to be picking up their Uncle Alex's – what was the adult's exact words, oh right – _cocky_ _personality_.

Shooting his younger brother an unamused stare Donatello frowned when Michelangelo silently placed his pointer finger to his lips in a silent gesture of 'shh!'. With that Michelangelo slowly and silently opened their mother's bedroom door before taking one last hurried peek around the hallway to see if their mother had noticed them; and when he only heard their mother and grandfather still loudly talking within the kitchen did he silently tiptoe into their mamma's bedroom – Donatello quickly following behind him.

Once inside the bedroom Donatello eased the door shut just enough that the door was just slightly ajar; that way they could hear their mother coming towards them easier and so avoid getting caught – or so he assumed. A quick glance behind him told the purple clad turtle that his younger brother was already at the bedside peering over the edge as if gauging something new and unexpected while determining if he liked what he saw. Based off what Donnie could tell – Mikey wasn't liking what he was seeing so far.

Quickly scurrying to his brother's side Donatello instantly joined in determining what to make of these two other turtle boys. Both unknown turtle boys were slightly spread out next to each other on their mamma's bed – one silently sleeping while the other loudly snored. Neither of the unknown turtle boys wore clothes like himself and Mikey (who both preferred pants only although they usually never got their way), instead both unknown boys wore only their ninja masks along with dirty elbow and knees pads. Strange – why did they run around completely naked like that? Then again, based off their scent (from what Donnie could tell from where he stood) they smelled like the sewers that they constantly traveled through to get to the T.C.R.I. building – so did that mean that maybe they didn't wear clothes because they lived in the sewers? It would at least explain the scent of the bad smells of the sewers coming off the two boys. Yet, there was something else beneath their sewer smells to their scent – something familiar.

In fact it reminded Donnie of his and Mikey's own natural scent.

Was that even possible? That would mean that they were related in some manner. Although, if memory served Donatello correct, their mother had told them that their two oldest brothers died when they were only babies – before their change even. So was it possible?..

Was it possible that their mamma had been wrong all this time about their brothers?

Mikey must have assumed so as a sudden scowl appeared on his face as he leaned back before crossing his arms in defiance. "I don't like them."

Shooting his younger brother an inquiring look before glancing behind him towards the ajar door in a worried manner (as if their mother's wrath would suddenly appear before them and smite them) Donnie glanced back at Mikey as he whispered in a hushed tone, "Mikey, what are you talking about? We don't even know them yet!"

Mikey only shot Donatello an ornery grin before stating matter of factly, "They smell funny!"

Giving Michelangelo an odd look Donatello shook his head. "Mikey, just because they smell funny doesn't give it a reason to dislike them. I'm sure after Mamma makes them take a couple baths they won't smell so funny anymore."

Instantly Michelangelo pouted when he realized that his brother didn't have his shell on this one. So instead his eyes trailed over to a high shelf that held upon it a half broken glass canister that their mother kept as a proud possession upon a small homemade sturdy stand. "Yeah, well, I still don't like them.."

Frowning Donatello glanced at Michelangelo and stared at his younger brother for a moment. "Mikey.. There's no reason-"

"They're the reason why Mamma always cries!"

Startled Donatello could only stare – barely registering the two unknown boys shifting upon the bed as a possible sign of waking up.

"Mikey-"

"No Donnie! They're the reason that Mom always cries at night when she thinks we're asleep – why she gets that really sad look in her eyes when she looks at that!" With that Michelangelo accusingly pointed at the half glass canister that had the letters 'R.I.' inscribed upon it. With that he turned his accusing finger at the two sleeping turtle boys as he nearly shouted, "It's their fault!"

Donatello couldn't argue with that – he really couldn't. It was a known fact amongst them that their mother constantly silently hurt at the supposed loss of their two older brothers. Yet…

It seemed like their older brothers were actually alive – well, he assumed that they were their older brothers based off the fact that both were humanoid turtles just like them (when there shouldn't be any other humanoid turtles in existence), both seemed around the same age just like them, and both shared the same natural scent just like them.

Glancing back at the two sleeping turtle boys Donatello frowned in thought as he stared at them. Both Michelangelo and himself going quiet as they both just listened to the slightly muffled voices of their mother and grandfather. It was a few minutes later that Donatello finally spoke up. "Maybe… Maybe now that they're here Mamma won't be so sad anymore?"

Frowning Michelangelo stared at the two unknown boys before grumbling, "I dunno.."

Glancing at Michelangelo with an encouraging smile Donatello replied gently, "Aw come on Mikey! Let's give them a try! For all we know they could both be a couple of radical dudes!"

Staring in doubt for a few moments longer Michelangelo finally gave a defeated sigh before giving his older brother a doubtful look, "Fine! If you say so Donnie; but if they wind up being jerks I'm totally calling 'I-told-you-so' dibs!"

"Deal!"

Suddenly there was a groan from the bed causing Michelangelo and Donatello to instantly move closer to the bedside once again while having just their eyes peeking over the top of the edge to stare at the waking boy.

The blue masked boy slowly sat up with a groan. Blinking around with sleep hazed eyes he seemed to take in his surroundings as if it were a dream. His eyes trailed the room slowly then lingered on their mother's half glass canister – blankly staring for a moment before once again his eyes slowly roamed across the room. Finally his eyes landed on both Donatello and Michelangelo; and both Mirante boys could see that the blue masked boy had blue-grey eyes. He stared at the both of them blankly for a moment before a large sleepy smile spread across his face; and instantly both Mirante boys perked up at the sight of his smile as their heads lifting up over the edge, so that the boy could see them both clearly now, as they smiled in return. None of them said anything as if afraid to break the comfortable silence.

Finally the blue masked boy turned away from them (thus exposing his shell to them) as he lied down on his side. Settling quietly back down upon the bed and pulling the covers over his body – once again going completely still as if he had instantly fallen back asleep.

Michelangelo and Donatello couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at this new boy's sleepy disregard of them. Just as the two were about to move away from the bed did the blue masked boy suddenly bolt straight upright in a wide awake state of panic. Twisting his body around quickly to face the suddenly startled Mirante brothers did he openly stare at them in a state of shock as if he couldn't believe the very sight of them.

Feeling nervous suddenly Michelangelo gave an awkward smile towards the silently staring boy. Slowly lifting his hand he gave the still staring boy a nervous three fingered wave. "Uhh – Hi there?"

Instantly the blue clad boy let out a shout causing both Michelangelo and Donatello to jump back three feet away in shock. The shout was loud enough to jolt the red clad boy awake mid snore, resulting in a short snort, as he bolted straight into a sitting position and wildly looked around. "Wah happened?! What's goin' on?! Where are we?!"

"I can't believe it! I must still be dreaming, for there's no way!"

"What Leo? What?!" The red clad boy's eyes instantly darted around wildly to every corner of the room trying to get his foggy brain to decipher what was going on – not once noticing the present Mirante brothers watching the two of them with wide eyes.

"Geeze – give a turtle a heart attack why don't ya?"

"Them!"

Instantly the red clad boy's golden amber eyes landed right on a plastron clutching Michelangelo and a tensed Donatello. When he seemed to realize what he was looking at did his jaw literally drop open as he went into a silent open mouth stare.

Giving Mikey a sharp jab in the side with his elbow Donatello gave Michelangelo a pointed look. Instantly Mikey clutched at his abused side before giving his older brother a slight glare as he started rubbing his sore side. "Ow! What? They started it!"

Shooting Mikey one last sharp look Donatello instantly stated to the two staring boys, "Don't pay my little brother any mind. He's always like this. I think our mom dropped him on the head as a baby."

"Hey!"

"Just what are you guys?"

"_Duh_! We're turtles of course!" This retort got Mikey a dark glare from the red masked boy, although he just shot back an ornery grin in return. Hm, it seemed that the red dude was easily riled up. Well, it looks like Mikey would just have to use that to his advantage. What? Mikey had agreed to give these new boys a try, but that didn't mean that he would make it easy on the two new boys.

"Where did you guys come from?"

Shooting Michelangelo an annoyed look Donnie quickly answered the blue masked boy before his little brother said something else. "We're actually mutant turtles. So in a sense we came from the ooze."

"..Wait, did you say ooze?"

Nodding Donatello pointed at their mother's prized possession high up on the shelf resting upon its homemade stand – the half of the ooze canister that their mother had taken with her from the sewers all those years ago. "See that half of a glass canister there? That's part of a container that held a special ooze within it that changed us to who we are today after we got covered in it. It changed our Mamma as well."

"Mamma?"

"Dude, it means 'mom'. You know? A girl, only an adult girl - someone who takes care of you, tucks you in at night, reads you bedtime stories, makes you food, someone that loves you. You know – a mom!"

At this statement both boys stared at Mikey blankly resulting in the orange masked boy to stare at them in disbelief, "You gotta be kidding me.. You don't know what a mom is?"

It was the blue masked boy that seemed to snap out of his blank stare first as he answered slowly, "Well, no. But we do have a dad who does most of that stuff. He also teaches us ninjutsu."

Instantly both Mirante boys' eyes lit up at discovering they had something in common. Jumping forward Michelangelo asked all too eagerly, "Really? That's so wicked! Our mom teaches us ninjutsu as well!"

Snorting at hearing Michelangelo's response the red masked one gave an ornery grin towards Michelangelo as he then puffed out his chest in pride, "Yeah, but our dad learned from the best!"

Instantly Michelangelo frowned at hearing the red masked boy's gloating words and Donatello shot his younger brother a glance. Crossing his arms over his chest, which Michelangelo instantly copied, both Mirante boys stared at the two new boys with casual looks as Donatello simply stated, "I doubt that."

Michelangelo instantly jumped in with his own words in retort to the red boy's gloating words while backing up his brother's statement. "Yeah! Our mom learned from the best there ever was!"

Now the red masked boy was glaring at the two of them, although Donatello and Michelangelo couldn't have cared less. They knew that their mother had been trained by Master Yoshi himself and even some by his master – Ancient One. There was _no way_ that these two had a sensei that was trained by anyone better. They had been told by enough adults to know it was true after all.

The red masked boy's pride must have been hurt as he snapped out mockingly then, "Oh yeah? An' who would that be?"

Never missing a beat neither Mirante boy even blinked at the question as they replied at the same time as if this was a well known fact, "Master Yoshi."

Instantly both unknown boys froze at the given response as they paled – both glancing at each other as if shocked and unsure of something. Their reaction confused Donatello and Michelangelo, yet they were even more confused when the blue masked boy finally broke his silent stare with his brother when he glanced back at Donatello and Michelangelo once again. "What's your mom's name?"

Completely confused Donatello replied almost instantly, "Ileen Mirante… Why?"

Instantly Michelangelo scrunched up his nose in disdain as he glanced at Donatello. "It's _so weird_ to hear you say mom's name. Dude, you gotta promise never to do that again!"

Instantly both unknown turtle boys glanced at each other as if their mother's name rang a bell – their expressions becoming suddenly excited and relieved all at once, as if they suddenly knew for sure that they were safe.

It was so _weird_.

Instantly the red masked boy scooted excitedly closer to the edge of the bed as he gave a large grin towards the two Mirante boys. "Your mom is Ileen Mirante – as in the student of Hamato Yoshi?"

Uncertainly both Donatello and Michelangelo glanced at each other in a sideways manner as if unsure of how to answer the boy's sudden excitement. How did they know about their mom? Was their mom more famous than either of them realized?

Michelangelo glanced warily at the two unknown boys to him – unsure what to really say. Didn't they already tell them that? "Um.. Yes?"

"That's so cool!"

This reaction startled the Mirante brothers into silence as they just stared at the blue and red masked boys. Seriously, how did they know about their mom?

Completely eager to know more about the two boys in front of him now the blue masked boy scooted closer to the edge of the bed right next to his brother as he finally exclaimed openly, "It's an honor to meet you guys! My name is Hamato Leonardo and this here is my brother Hamato Raphael! What's your guys' name?"

Instantly both Donatello and Michelangelo froze upon hearing their last name. Hamato? But, wasn't that the last name of their mother's dead sensei? How was it that these two guys had the same last name? How was that even possible?

Just as Donatello was about to open his mouth to give their introductions did he freeze – both boys tensing then as a warning shout of promised punishment filled the air.

"Donatello! Michelangelo! Giuro che se voi due sono dove penso che tu sia che stai facendo sia 20 salti mortali per il momento ho finito con voi due!" (Donatello! Michelangelo! I swear if you two are where I think you are you're both doing 20 backflips by the time I'm through with you two!)

They were _so_ busted! How does she do it?

At that moment Donatello and Michelangelo could only assume it was just the powers of a mom.

Instantly both Mirante boys went to scramble out of the room as if for dear life itself, much to the surprise and confusion of Leonardo and Raphael, when they were cut off by their escape route at the door by their stern faced mother. Her eyes landed right on them the moment she stood within the doorway and she gave them 'the look' – the look that silently told the two boys that they were in _serious_ trouble.

Seeing 'the look' directed at them both Donatello and Michelangelo pointed at the other while crying out at the same time, "He did it!"

Her full lips pressed into a firm thin frown as she stared at the two disapprovingly, her arms crossing over her chest in a sign that neither was getting out of this without receiving the dreaded backflips. Just as she was about to open her mouth and give her verdict did Raphael suddenly jump up in surprise and shouted out in disbelief – causing their mother to quickly glance up in surprise at the unexpected shout. "It's you! You're the one that saved me and Leo from the bad pajama dudes!"

Her light blue eyes darted towards the bed and stared in slight surprise at Raphael for a moment before her eyes flicked to Leonardo as she seemed to register that he was the one called 'Leo'. Amusement began to fill her eyes at the sudden sight of the red masked boy's excitement towards her, yet she couldn't help but look startled as he began to imitate 'swooshing' sounds as he tried to impersonate some of the moves she had executed last night. "Ya should have seen it Leo! She was all _swoosh_ and _clash_ and _WHAM_ to all those jerks! It was awesome! Hey! Can you teach me how to fight like that?"

Instantly an uncomfortable look entered Leo's eyes as he looked at his brother while whispering harshly, "Raph! We already have a sensei – remember? Master Splinter?"

Ileen got a slightly distant look in her eyes then as if she was remembering something from the past, and Donatello stared at his mother when he noticed the look. Did Mamma know this 'Master Splinter'? Just who was he?

Just as quickly as it appeared the look was gone and instead her eyes became focused and soft towards the two boys sitting upon her bed. Giving them a soft, kind, warm smile she walked towards them on soft padded feet with a caution as if trying to avoid scaring them before she stood not even a foot away from them and then crouched down to be more at eye level with the two boys - not once did the soft smile leave her lips. Locking gazes with both blue-grey and golden amber eyed children with a silent stare she seemed to sweep her eyes from head to toe on both boys before she said with a soft, kind, gentle tone, "Hello, my name is Ileen Mirante. What's your names?"

Leonardo silently stared in awe at Ileen – seeing only beauty and kindness within the young woman before him; while Raphael stared in awe of a slightly different kind – seeing the woman now known as Ileen Mirante as someone that could be deadly when needed yet also someone that was actually kind.

Donatello and Michelangelo could only stare at the three of them with rapid interest as the scene before them unfolded.

Raphael quickly glanced at his brother, who still stared in silent admiration at Ileen, before glancing back at her almost shyly. "My name's Raphael, and dis here is ma bro Leo."

Snapping out of his silence Leo instantly added in regards to their introduction towards Ileen, "Hamato Leonardo."

The corners of her lips became slightly tight upon hearing the last name as if the name brought sadness at its memory, yet she never lost that kind gentleness within her look as she leaned back ever so slightly. "Hamato? I did not know that our home was blessed with such honored guests. I am pleased to know that we are helping the family name of my late Master Yoshi." Upon saying those words did Leo and Raph smile a shy smile which Ileen took instant notice of. So standing to her full height once again she continued to smile down at the two boys upon her bed as she stated kindly once again, "Come now – you two must be very hungry. I have breakfast prepared for us all. So let us go eat before the food gets cold."

That's when Donatello and Michelangelo decided that was their queue to leave. On as silent feet that they would muster with their four years of training did the two boys try to sneak out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen in hopes that they would reach the kitchen and avoid punishment.

Too bad their mother had sharp hearing.

With a sight frown Ileen stated out loud towards the two retreating boys, "I'm not finished with you two."

Instantly the two froze upon their mother's reprimanding tone directed towards them and quickly glanced at each other. Yep, definitely in trouble.

Turning towards the two Ileen frowned down at Donatello and Michelangelo – once again giving them 'the look'. Michelangelo and Donatello shared a nervous glance at each other before Michelangelo looked at his mother with a nervous smile. "Well, you see mom, it's like this-"

Instantly Ileen cut Michelangelo off knowing that neither boy had a good reason for disobeying her, "20 backflips the both of you. You both shall be doing that the moment your training begins – followed by an hour of meditation to think about what you did wrong and that next time when I tell you both to do something you'll better well listen."

Instantly Donatello and Michelangelo's shoulders slumped upon hearing their mother's verdict in regards to disobeying what she told them. They each ignored the amused stares of Leonardo and Raphael at hearing their mother's punishment towards them, and Michelangelo once again tried to get them out of it. "Aw, but _Moom_!"

"End of discussion!"

* * *

Charles Mirante silently watched the two boys Leonardo and Raphael with rapid interest, and he casually leaned back within his seat at the table. Normally he would be reading the day's newspaper right now, yet today wasn't like any other day. Today held two new turtle boys that could potentially be his long lost grandsons.

Right now the two boys were cautiously poking at their food with their forks as if determining if the food was really edible or not. In all honestly it confused him – so leaning forward to better address the two boys he stated in a kind loud voice, "Are you two hungry? You gotta be, for your both practically skin and bones! Come now – eat!"

Both Leonardo and Raphael slightly jumped at hearing his voice before shooting him a slightly nervous glance, and Charles frowned slightly. Was it something he said? Just as he was about to comment on their reaction did Leo slowly reply, "It's just.. We haven't seen food look exactly like this before."

Frowning slightly at the food while he poked at it with his fork Raphael spoke next, "Where exactly did ya find dis food at?"

Startled he could only stare at the two boys in shock as he inquired about what they just said, "Haven't seen food like this?.. Where did we find it? What are you two talking about? You're both acting like we got the food from the trash." He laughed loudly at that statement then, as if the thought in its self was the most ridiculous thing ever. Yet when he noticed the glances the two boys shared his laughter instantly died as he stared at them with dawning.

Finally Raphael looked at Charles with an unsure look as he asked in a simple childish manner, "Doesn't everybody?"

Shock filled him at the boy's words. They ate from the trash? Meaning that these two boys weren't sure of the food because more than likely neither boy had seen fresh non spoiled food in their lives?

Michelangelo wrinkled his nose in distain as he looked over at Raphael with disgust, "No way! That's just gross! We eat food from the store and Mamma cooks it! Why would you guys ever eat from a trash can?"

Leonardo and Raphael suddenly seemed unsure upon hearing Michelangelo's response. It was Leo that broke the eye contact with Raphael first before looking at Michelangelo, "Well, it's because Sensei says we're different.. So we can't get food from human places. We have to get what edible food we can within the sewers – although sometimes our father goes to the surface to scavenge for food! When he does we usually get the food that humans just throw away.." He trailed off when he suddenly noticed Charles's face start to become red in anger. "Is that a bad thing?.."

His eyes flickered over to his daughter's mortified gaze as she stared at the two boys. Well, it explained why they were so thin; for more than likely the two didn't eat that much due to not finding any decent food. Yet, the news only angered the Italian man – the idea of these two boys being neglected a fresh hot meal making him want to take the boys and keep the two there forever just to make sure they got what they rightfully deserved.

In fact the idea of the two not having a decent meal in their lives just pissed him off.

Giving a low growl of anger in warning towards his daughter – he was about to say that the two boys' father could shove it for all he cared when her eyes flashed towards him in warning and she cut him off. "Dad – Don't."

Pointing at the two boys in accusation he stated with fury, "Neither of these boys have had a real meal their whole lives! You mean to tell me-"

Cutting her father off with a firm tone as she gave a sharp pointed look towards the four boys at the table she stated strongly again, "Dad – not now. We'll talk about this later."

Glancing at the four boys and noticing their slightly fearful and worried looked he took a deep breath to calm his temper. With that he leaned back in his chair as he stated in a kind yet slightly gruff tone of voice, "Right, right. Later. Well boys – it's a good thing you're here now as you both now get to have a real hot meal. So go on now – eat up!"

Both Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other once again as if unsure yet they did as they were told. Cautiously they each took a fork full of eggs and slowly placed the food within their mouths. Within seconds both boys' eyes lit up with joy at the taste of the food. Quickly Raphael swallowed before he cried out in delight, "This is amazing! I didn't know food could taste this good!" Leonardo gave a quick nod in agreement before both boys quickly dug into their food – devouring every bite.

Startled his daughter quickly offered them seconds, while he picked up his half finished cup of coffee and chugged the rest quickly before slamming the empty mug on the table. All four boys jumped at the noise while Ileen shot him a dark look, which he pointedly ignored. He was angry that these two boys seemed to be so neglected in one of the basic needs – good food. So instead he stated sharply towards his daughter as he stood up from the table while grabbing his keys, "I'm heading off to work now. I expect to see you there within an hour to give a full detailed report about last night. Understood?"

With a frown Ileen stared at her father yet replied back in a business manner, "Understood sir."

With a sharp nod towards his daughter he placed his empty mug within the sink. With that he gave both Donatello and Michelangelo a kiss on the head and a pat on both Leonardo and Raphael's shoulders while giving them kind smiles.

With that he was out the door – he needed to report what he knew on their current situation at hand.

* * *

Ileen sighed as she calmly walked through the sewer tunnels dressed in her Guardian uniform. Her eyes were sharp as she studied their surroundings while keeping all four boys within her sights.

"I don' get it. Why does your Grandfather yell so much?"

"Dude! He wasn't yelling – well not really. Nonno is just normally loud is all!"

"Yeah! So don't worry – you'll get used to it!"

Well, at least they were all getting along so far.

Leonardo scratched at the clothing he was currently wearing – not liking the restricted feel that the outfit gave him. All four of them had been forced to get a bath and dress in t-shirts and shorts before heading over towards Ileen's job. She could tell from where he stood he was nervous at the idea of going to a place with so many people, yet he seemed to trust her – so that was a good thing. "So where are we going again?"

Donatello grinned over at Leonardo in excitement as he replied, "To Mamma's job! We go there all the time and it's really fun!"

Michelangelo shot Donatello a sour look. "Yeah, for you anyway! You enjoy learning! I just wanna play with Cousin Laeder!"

Chuckling at hearing her youngest son's statement, Ileen casually stated towards the hyperactive boy, "Not until you finish your lessons, black flips, and meditation. That goes for you too Donatello."

With that both boys groaned.

Raphael laughed at Michelangelo, which Michelangelo stuck his tongue out in return.

Perhaps she had assumed too soon about them all getting along..

Leonardo seemed curious now as he asked with quipped interest, "Cousin Laeder?"

Michelangelo returned his tongue to his mouth only to shoot Leonardo a large grin, "Cousin LH is the best! He's older, but he's just like us! Well, besides for the fact that he's a crocodile instead of a turtle."

This news seemed to startle the two older boys as they stared over at Michelangelo as if he was trying to pull their legs. Raphael asked with a doubtful tone then, "Seriously?.."

"Yeah!"

Ileen frowned as she glanced around the sewers once again, feeling something was off. Stepping in front of the boys casually she went to make a comment about their cousin when the sudden sounds of metal wizzing through air reached her ears. Instantly her eyes became cold as she pulled out her kama weapons quickly and deflected the thrown ninja stars. Standing in a defense position as she glared towards the direction their attacker was at she gave a sharp demand, "Hide – now!"

The four boys stared up at her with fear before silently nodding and darting off to hide in dark corners of the tunnel they all stood within.

Listening intently to the four boys shuffled feet before disappearing Ileen kept her gaze focused before her as she waited for her enemy to appear. It didn't take long as an angry Japanese accented voice shouted out, "You shall pay for what you have taken from me!"

Ileen stood tense as she heard the sounds of claws clicking against asphalt along with the sharp tap of a cane. She stood her ground with calm, expecting anything. She watched as the single figure walked out into the dim light.

Tensing she stared at the figure before her, internally surprised at what she saw – she really hadn't expected this. It was a rat – a giant, kimono wearing, humanoid rat. She could only blankly stare at the humanoid rat as he glared at her while in a stance of offense – ready to attack at any given second as he sharply demanded, "Now return my sons to me at once!"

Before she could even reply did the joyous shouts of Leonardo and Raphael fill the air as the two darted towards the determined rat, "Father!"

Ileen could only stare in shock at the humanoid rat – things starting to click together in her brain as the two boys excitedly hugged their father's legs while rambling excitedly.

"Dad! You're here!"

"Master Splinter guess who we've been staying with!? Your friend – Ileen Mirante!"

The rat gave a jolt at the given name before his sharp eyes shot towards her. His eyes accusing and hard as if he thought she dare degrade the name. The hard look caused her to tense and prepare to make a move.

"No! You can't take them!"

"We won't let you!"

Instantly her body tensed with fear and she sharply turned her head to see her two boys jump before her in a defensive position in a means to protect her and get the two older boys back. "Donatello! Michelangelo! I told you to go hide!"

"No! We're not gonna have them leave us like this!"

The rat stood frozen as his eyes darted from Leonardo and Raphael to Donatello and Michelangelo. Suddenly it all seemed to click as instantly his body fell out of his offensive stance to stare in surprise at her. She locked eyes with the rat over the rims of her sun glasses for a brief second before they darted towards Leonardo and Raphael in a desperate need. Finally he spoke, "So – it's true. It has been a long time Ileen-sama." He took a friendly step forward and she instantly tensed to defend. The rat noticed her tension and instantly held up a hand to defuse it as he stated kindly, "Please, Ileen-sama – it is I, Splinter! I know that my appearance may come as a shock, yet I am still very much the same."

Staring intently at Splinter for a moment Ileen finally relaxed as she asked in slight surprise, "Can it be? But I thought you died years ago."

"As I thought something had become of you when I could find nothing on you after that day within the sewers."

"It seems we were both under the wrong assumption." Ileen stared at Splinter with amusement and wonder now – just as she could feel the four pairs of eyes of the four turtle boys watching them. With a smile Ileen gave a slight bow, which Splinter happily returned, "It is good to see you again Delatore-kun. It truly has been a long time." (Mr. Squeakers)

At hearing his old nickname, that only Ileen would know, Splinter smiled.

At long last – they were divided in person no more.

* * *

**Author's Notes 2:**

Done! Mwuahahaha! At long last! XD

So, quick question for everyone – what are your thoughts on the new TMNT?

Me? It's alright so far. I think I get more of a kick out of it due to so many of the connections to the past series. Although, I have predictions for Nickelodeon's TMNT series.

Donatello and April are going to become a couple later on within the series. First their gonna throw drama and action in the mix, but they'll wind up together.

Master Splinter/Yoshi's daughter turns out to be alive and the 'new Kiria' within this series. Shredder saved her from the fire and now claims her as his daughter.

Casey Jones is gonna show up within the series and throw a wrench into the whole April and Donnie romance thing they got going on.

Well, I'm done! I need to get going. Please let me know what you guys this of this chapter. R&R's are awesome! XD

Well, until next chapter guys - Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 9: Match of Determination

**Random Rant:** What can I say? To be honest – my life has been extremely hectic to a point that I honestly forced into hiatus. It's not that I wanted to be, yet with everything that's happened to my family, within my family, and also within mine and my son's health – I seriously haven't had the chance to actually write. If you honestly want an idea of what's been happening within my life then check out my newest creation 'End of Silence' as much of that drama is actually based upon my real life drama.

Anyway, sorry for the horrendous delay in regards to this update. But at last – I give you chapter 9! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

_Thank you to all that's reviewed this story thus far! You guys really make my day seeing you're kind words in regards to this story! Special thanks and shout out goes to: __**The Magnetic Witch**__, __**Sadekuuro**__, __**Jess Marylin**__, __**Wea**__, __**Amy Hamato**__, __**amber**__, __, __**Wecwec**__, __**kilppari**__, __**Brie45**__, and __**BubblyShell22**__ for reviewing last chapter! Also special thanks to __**nico123**__ for adding this story to her community 'Story Montage Of Awesomeness'! You guys seriously make my day and motivate me to continue with this story! Thank you!_

* * *

_**Special (yet oddly random) Artist Request:**_

Okay, so I've noticed many people seriously like this story. So I've decided to give full permission to all artists out there that are inspired to create any artwork based off this story to go for it! If you do decided to create any artwork based off this story, please let me know through PM! I would love any artwork created for this story to be sent to me. All artwork that is created for this story will get a chance to have its 'time to shine' as the cover art to this story with full credit to you! Let's make this fun and interesting! So no worries – you can make any type of art just as long as it's inspired from this story! Even if it's something that hasn't happened yet you're hoping for – go for it! I hold no limitations against you creative work! XD

Hope to see everyone's awesome artwork soon! For this idea seriously excites me!

~ Gaia Kame

* * *

_**Divided**_

* * *

_**By:**__ Gaia Kame_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: **__Match of Determination_

* * *

_Note: Within martial arts "men" is called out when making a head shot._

_Within martial arts, "rei" is used when you thank someone either for teaching you or being a sparring partner._

* * *

It had been seven hours since that fateful event. Seven full hours since she had come into first contact with the one being that brought about such a radical change within her life that she was beginning to secretly distain it; yet here she was with her two sons now within this place-

_No, not two sons -_ f_our_.

Literally over night she had gone from a mother of two to a mother of four. A concept within its self that was both amazing yet mind boggling. Then again, she had always been a mother of four hadn't she? The only difference was that she thought she was to mourn the loss of two potential sons while having to raise the remaining 'surviving' two on her own. Yet, here she was - staring at her two lost eldest sons within a candle lit sewer den dojo, both ironically given Italian artists names, Leonardo and Raphael.

After the event of the two parents, of the divided brothers, reuniting things had been hectic; neither parent had wanted to remove all four children from their sight, and so it had been awkward within the first few hours. Eventually it had been decided that all six of them would return to Splinter's burrow home within the sewer to allow better comfort for the three – Splinter, Leonardo, and Raphael. After that it had lead up to the retelling of their tale as a complete whole – how she had watched them hatch, the reasons why they couldn't stay with their birth parents, the fateful event on that street so long ago, the encounter within the sewer that had led to their divide, and how each parent had assumed the worst for their lost sons. A story of such tragic assumed scenarios that lead them to this point – the truth that all four mutant turtle children were in fact biological brothers, and that all four brothers had a mother and father who were also changed and mutated by the very same ooze. They were all linked together by fate and destined to be tied together from being changed by the very same canister.

Yet, no matter how you looked at it within the long run – they were a family. A split family, ignorant of each other up until today, even possibly slightly unwilling, yet they were all a family all the same. Although, after it was acknowledged that they were all indeed family, they were now within a standstill of where to go next.

Sitting in a locus positing Ileen stared calmly at the humanoid rat that sat across from her – her two sons, Donatello and Michelangelo, sitting slightly behind her on either side of her. Splinter sat not even a yard away from her within the same mimicked sitting position as her; Leonardo and Raphael positioned slightly behind and on either side of their father. It was a strange family standoff as the two parents clashed within civil words upon their ideology within the matter of the four boys upbringing while keeping in mind of having them all united from this point forward. Matters on: living arrangements; parenting views; over all views; the boy's health; the children's diet; keeping all four of them together; education for the children; languages spoken; the boy's difference within their ninjutsu training; training –

It was enough to make her want to grind her teeth together within silent frustration from it all; and the source of it all – Splinter.

Right now they were within the standoff of which parent was to be considered the Master thus head sensei within the boys' ninjutsu training. Even though both parents had been training two sons out of four all this time, and both were trained from Master Yoshi, there was the fact that Splinter was not the official student and disciple of Master Yoshi's teachings; while on the other hand Ileen was not considered the adopted child and name barer of their late Master Yoshi either. Since Master Yoshi hadn't bore any blood children before his passing – that made Splinter the heir to the Hamato namesake, thus having led them to this point.

Yet, it seemed that Splinter had inherited some of his late father's honorable wisdom as he finally spoke up with calm inquiry. "Perhaps, Ileen-chan, it would be best to determine which of us should be head sensei through a fair round of sparring?"

If she hadn't wanted to dishonor her late Master's teachings she would have kissed towards the heavens followed with words of praise for allowing the humanoid rat some form of rational mannerism. Instead she smiled a coy smile, which Splinter instantly returned. "That would be an honorable way to resolve this little issue."

All four turtle children's eyes were practically glued to the two adults before them now – excitement and a growing eagerness to witness such an event. Yet, neither parent paid the four any mind nor spared any of them a single glance – instead both adults were now eying the other in manners of determining the other's strengths and weaknesses for their upcoming sparring match with an aura of amped readiness practically coming off the two of them.

Both adults gave a simple command to their sons to line up against one wall on the far side of the dojo to assure that none of them would be 'in the way' during their sparing match. Once all four boys were lined up and settled did both adults stand on their feet within the ready before giving a friendly bow of respect towards the other.

"Dude, our Mom is _**totally**_ gonna kick your dad's butt!"

It took every ounce of her will power not to smirk due to her ornery son's words; and even though he had whispered the statement tauntingly towards the two eldest boys in hopes that only the four heard, both adults had actually heard it – as Splinter's ears folding flat against his head was indication enough. Neither parent reacted though, deciding that providing any type of attention in regards to that statement would only encourage the boy to possibly continue with that behavior; besides from the hiss of anger and echoing _smack_ followed by a whine it was indication enough that her ornery son was put within his place by one of his three eldest brothers.

Standing within a casual stance of ready, while staring down Splinter, Ileen knew then that the four brothers had a long road ahead of them to be truly unified as a family; and from the sounds of it – it would be a difficult process for the four.

_Difficult, but not impossible._

"Eyah!"

With the cry of attack Splinter instantly struck out towards her left knee – a move she easily evaded within her defense. Each one was moving with a grace that was acquired through the mastery of years of training – movements that were quickly speeding up till their limbs seemed to actually blur to the four children watching. Time seemed to speed up as the sparring match progressed – neither parent seeming to cave into the other, both evenly matched.

Striking out towards his apparent 'bad ankle' she quickly suffered the results of Splinter's strong defense towards the leg as she felt a blow connect to her abdomen causing her to instinctively double over due to the sheer strength Splinter exerted within the move. She could feel his aura suddenly flare when he assumed he had gained the upper hand. He cried out his final attack against her with cane aimed at her head, "_Men!_"

Good thing she recovered quickly.

Twisting her body to avoid the 'finishing blow' she maneuvered her body into an offensive position – instantly striking out to remove Splinter's weapon from his hands. She merely focused on her movements – knocking the cane from Splinter's hands and into the air before moving within a skill and grace both earned and graced to her as she dropped the rat upon his back. Snatching the cane before he could recover she used his own device against him – the tip stopping to gently press against his neck.

Calm blue eyes stared into shocked black ones. "Do you yield?"

Smirking at his obvious defeat Splinter bows his head ever the slightest within acceptance. "Hai." (Yes.)

Smiling she removed the cane from Splinter's neck before offering a friendly hand to assist him to his feet. "You're pretty good; for an _old rat_ that is."

Chuckling Splinter accepted her hand as he replied in kind, "Perhaps, although this '_old rat_' still has a good deal of life within him yet, Ileen-sama."

Clasping Splinter's arm within a grasping embrace of a hand shake she smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way old friend."

With that both parted slightly to bow respectfully as a signal to the end of their match. "Rei."

Standing to her full height once more she smiled fully at Splinter upon hearing the phrase. "Yokutte yo."(It's fine)

Instantly a taunting laugh filled the air and she couldn't help the slight flush of embarrassment. "Hahaha! Told you our mom can kick your dad's butt!"

_SMACK!_

"Ooowwww!"

Sighing tiredly it was truly official – she had her work cut out for her.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 10: Strange Nights

**Random Rant: **Too tired – yet must – update - story.

If you guys have any questions please just ask within a review or PM me. I's too tired to ramble here.

Must – _**preserver**_! *posts chapter, passes out* X.x

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own turtles. Although I tend to 'borrow' them for my own twisted devices. :D

* * *

_**Special Thanks:**__ To all my lovely readers! A special thanks to: __**Amy Hamato**__, __**BubblyShell22**__, __** ericaphoenix16**__, and __**Jess Marylin**__ for reviewing last chapter! You guys are the best!_

* * *

**Divided**

* * *

**By: **_Gaia Kame_

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_Strange Nights_

* * *

It was already August – the night was hot and humid, yet the wind held a scent that spoke volumes of Fall's rapid approach. Even though the air held its own heated haze the sky was clear. In fact – it was too hot and humid to even wear the custom leather jacket within uniform leaving them to wear sleeveless black shirts instead.

Sadly Ileen didn't notice a single bit of this as she started to doze within her guarded standing position upon the roof top of her Uncle's pizzeria. Her sunglasses slipped down the bridge of her nose exposing her closed lids as her head tilted forward to rest against her chest, while her body was leaning against the wall to the roof's main entrance. She was practically exposed and defenseless thanks to her apparent exhaustion; well, she _would_ be if it wasn't for the company of her current partner and cousin – Vinnie.

Scowling at the dozing woman he took it upon himself to do what any loving family member would to within a situation such as this –

He pushed her over.

"Son of a _bitch_! Vinnie!"

Problem solved.

Laughing at Ileen's obvious plight it was times that these that he wished he had a camera at hand due to how rare it was nowadays to catch the young woman off guard. "Well, if _someone_ wasn't _sleeping_ on the_ job_ this wouldn't have happened – now would it?"

Scowling as she stood Ileen merely dusted herself off within a poor attempt to spare what remained of her dignity. "Yea', yea', yea'.."

Growing serious the young man bumped her gently with his shoulder in a means to gain her attention. "Seriously, what gives? This isn't like you 'leenie."

Scowling at the nickname for a moment Ileen once again leaned against her previously 'claimed' wall. When realizing her nosy cousin wasn't going to let her off the hook by staying silent she sighed tiredly. "You're right Vinnie; it's just – Things have been hectic these past few months.."

"Ya mean you're two other boys?"

Frowning Ileen settled her gaze on the distant horizon. "Something like that. I guess it's been all six of them-"

Leaning against the wall next to Ileen, Vinnie frowned while interrupting her, "Six of them, eh? Don't tell me Uncle Charles is hounding you too."

Sighing tiredly from the interruption, Ileen shot her cousin a sideways glance. "Yeah; but it's not because of any of the kids it's because he _hates_ Splinter."

"You mean the rat, right?"

Frowning her tone became thick with sarcasm, "Yes, Vinnie – _the rat_."

"Right, right, right. Sorry, I know how you get defensive over your _boyfriend_."

Eyes narrowing dangerously now her voice took on a warning's edge, "He's not my _boyfriend_, Vinnie-"

"My bad – I keep forgetting, he's your _hubby_."

Turning her head to fully glare at her cousin now it was a wonder she didn't hit him upside the head just then. "Splinter is _not_-"

Interrupting her once again Vinnie merely rolled his eyes. "_Uh-huh_, suuurrreee.."

"You want me to hit you – don't ya?"

Flashing Ileen an ornery smile he merely shook his head. "Not really – you hit like a dude."

"How did I get _cursed_ with a cousin like you?"

"I dunno – just luckily _blessed_ I guess."

Removing her glasses she pinched the bridge of her nose within a poor attempt to ward off a growing migraine. "Are you actually going to listen to what I have to say or should I stop while I'm ahead?"

"Sorry, _please do_ continue."

Shooting the young man a wary look she regarded him for a moment as if debating if this conversation was really worth her time. When he gave a silent motion for her to continue she sighed. "Anyway, since Splinter moved into the condo with Leonardo and Raphael things have been 'tense' amongst Dad and Splinter. Not only that but the three have been struggling within adjusting to their current new home; and poor Donnie has been struggling with his self-confidence as of late due to going from the 'oldest' to becoming the 'middle child'. Mikey has been trying to push Raphael's buttons, and as a result most of the time the two fight because of it. Leonardo seems constantly edgy, and don't even get me started on the difficulty I've had with training all four of them together. Top that off on trying to find Tatsu along with how busy things have been with work – I honestly haven't been able to get any sleep whatsoever these past few weeks."

"That bad, huh?"

Glancing back out towards the distant horizon Ileen nodded slowly, tiredly. "Yeah – but at least I'm able to function without sleep for several weeks."

Lifting his glasses up to regard his cousin better Vinnie instantly fixed Ileen with a worried stare of disbelief. "_Wait_ _a minute_ – hold the phone! You mean to tell me you've _honestly haven't slept at all_ these past few _weeks_?!"

Shooting her cousin an inquiring look with raised eyebrow she stared at him as if perhaps he were slightly slow. "That's what I said – didn't I?"

Replacing his glasses over his eyes his tone became deeply serious. "Go home, Ileen."

Staring in shock at the man Ileen couldn't think of anything to say for a few seconds before demanding in shock, "What?!"

Readjusting his position against the wall he glanced out towards the horizon now. "I said _go home_."

"Vinnie, I'm-"

With deep frown of annoyance at Ileen he instantly cut her off. "No, Ileen. You haven't had a vacation _once _since first starting work, and now more than ever do you need to just go home and _rest_." When he saw Ileen try to protest once again he held his hand up in a means to stop her. "Seriously, your work is suffering right now. You can't function the way you are currently. So just_ go __**home**_. Don't worry-" shooting her a smug confident grin he continued, "-I got this. So just _**go**_. I'll call in and let them know you had to take off the rest of the night. They'll understand – promise."

Seeing her cousin wasn't going to budge on the matter she sighed within defeat. "Alright, I'll go."

Smirking he gave a friendly punch of gratitude against her upper left arm. "Good. Now get out of here!"

Scowling she returned the gesture causing a whine of complaint to escape the man. She in all honestly couldn't have cared less though.

Removing herself from the wall she moved quickly towards the door while giving a simply wave of goodbye to her whining cousin, while ignoring his departing words. "Oww, Ileen! Why'd ya do that?! You seriously hit like a _**dude**_!"

Stomping down the stair case she removed her glasses and placed one of the ear pieces within her back pocket so that they merely hung there casually. Within moments she was stepping out of the quiet stairwell and into the hustle and bustle of her Uncle Alex's pizzeria during dinner rush.

Moving through the busy kitchen she wasn't surprised to hear her Uncle's voice shouting out from his office, "'eah! Where ya goin' Ileenie? Your shift just started!"

Scowling at the snickering cooks who overheard her family's nickname of her she felt a twinge of smugness when they stopped short and quickly returned back to their work. "Goin' home Uncle Alex; Vinnie's orders."

"Is that so? I'll have a word with 'im."

Rolling her eyes Ileen continued her trek towards the front. "Sure thing – just give me a call when it's over. See ya later Uncle."

She heard the man start muttering in Italian yet she paid his words no mind as she knew more than likely he was cursing. Instead she merely stepped out of the kitchen and into the mesh of workers working behind the counter serving customers.

It required a bit of maneuvering and pushing against customers to escape, but once she did she stepped out onto the busy streets of New York City with a sigh of relief. She was never fond feeling like a tightly packed sardine within severely crowded areas. Considering where she lived it was ironic in a sense, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to move out of the city.

So caught up in her thoughts she was surprised at how inattentive she really was of her surroundings when she accidently walked into someone. Quickly she went to apologize only for her words to stick in her throat as sheer amazement of the actual _size_ of the individual she walked into. This guy was _huge_! He had to of stood seven feet tall at least, with a muscle mass that clearly showed his religious dedication of weight lifting regimens. She couldn't tell what his hair color was thanks to that purple bandanna covering the top of his head, yet when he turned with scowl in place she could see his eyes were an icy blue. "Hey! Watch where yer-" He stopped short as he seemed to finally see her. Suddenly Ileen felt conscious of herself for the first time in years.

Smiling weakly she decided to break the sudden awkward silence, "Sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention on where I was goin'."

He smirked a coy smile then, and deep down Ileen couldn't help but notice that he held an air of pure masculine confidence about him. "Good thing ya did, because you're pretty cute. How about this – you give me a kiss and we'll call it even."

_Oh, __**no**__. He. Didn't._

Eyes narrowing she replied in calm. "How about this – you accept my apology and return to whatever you were originally doing."

Smirking within amusement it was obvious the guy was enjoying her obvious display of attitude. Leaning down he grasped her chin with strong fingers as he leaned his face close towards hers. "I like my idea better-"

Instantly she grasped the unknown man's wrist before flipping him over her shoulder while twisting his arm behind his back with a display of her own strength, which he wasn't expecting. Instantly bystanders stopped to stare at the scene of a five foot nine inch woman 'man-handling' a guy nearly two feet taller than her. Her tone became overly sweet as she held the man in place. "Now, now – that's no way to treat a lady. Say you're sorry."

He hissed in angry surprise, yet seemed more shocked that a woman such as herself even had the strength to overpower him and hold him down physically such as she was doing now. He tried to break free for a moment, yet she held strong as she tightened her grip just the slightest. After a moment he gave in and mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry-"

Twisting his arm just the slightest bit more she smiled mockingly sweet when she heard the man grunt in discomfort. "I'm sorry – what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry, okay! Now would ya mind lettin' go of my arm-" feeling her grip tighten he quickly added on, "-_please_?"

That' all she needed to hear. Releasing the man she stepped back to allow him room just in case he turned violent. To her surprise – he merely stared up at her in awe. "I've never met a woman that was able to do that. Looks like you got some strength on ya to match with them looks of yours."

She felt awkward then as that feeling of self-consciousness returned. "Um, thanks."

"What's your name?"

Staring at the man she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps all that muscle mass had somehow cut off the circulation to his brain; yet even so, she decided to be courteous by offering him a hand up. "Ileen – yours?"

Smirking he accepted her offered hand. "Friends call me 'Hun'."

Easily helping Hun to his feet Ileen stared at him oddly when that shocked look entered his ice blue eyes once again before an actual shy smile appeared upon his lips. "Well, sorry once again Hun for walking into you." She barely took notice of the sudden small crowd surrounding them dispersing. "I best get goin'-"

A desperate look entered his facial features then as he stepped forward. "Wait!" When she stopped within her motion to leave to instead merely stare silently in question at him did his look turn bashfully shy as he reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Look, um – I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Can I make it up to you over coffee or somethin'?" Noticing her silent stare he added quickly. "I'll buy!"

She could only stare at him as if debating if he was honestly serious. He flushed slightly in the face at her intense stare; and only then did she smile coyly at him in return. She could spare a few hours over coffee with the guy. "Sure thing, Hun – just as long as you're buying."

Instantly his face lit with joy at her response, and she couldn't help the slight flush enter her own cheeks as a result. Who would have thought that running into a guy on the street and twisting his arm would get her a 'coffee date'?

What a strange night this turned out to be indeed.

* * *

**End Chapter 10**

* * *

**Random Insane Babble:** Wait? Did she really just-? _**Seriously**_?!...

Oh yes I did. }:D

Looks like 'Hunny Buns' has arrived within this twisted tale. What does this mean?! What will happen next?! Guess you'll have to wait to find out. What can I say? I'm just evil like that.

Well, until next time minna – Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 11: Stranger In a Strange Land

**Authoress' Rant:** To all mother's currently reading this – Happy Mother's Day!

So who honestly thought I wasn't going to update today? Don't lie…

This is a treat to myself since I'm a Mommy myself; since last year I wanted to post something motherly related yet was too busy to. This year is different! So hooray for story updates! XD

~*Happy Mother's Day*~

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I think we've all reached a certain point within story relationship as of current to officially come to the understand – I don't own anything cannon; merely my own created characters for the use of this twisted plot.

…..Let's never speak of this again - _ever_..

* * *

**Review Acknowledgements:**

**BubblyShell22:** Thank you so much for the kind praise Shellie-chan! It means the world to me to see such kind words from you. You're constant reviews of friendly advice and praise really makes me smile! And although currently within this story Hun isn't working for the Shredder (if you want to call that a spoiler), that doesn't mean that he isn't involved in _something_; you'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

**WildfireDreams:** Perhaps… I guess we'll just have to wait and see. :D

**ericaphoenix16:** 'Hunny-Buns' was always in the background! Besides, my twisted mind couldn't keep Hun out of the picture for long. XD

**Amy Hamato: **_Ta-da_; I present an update! I hope you enjoy it Amy-chan!

**Yuki101:** Really, Sorella-chan (Sister)? Did you honestly expect any less from me? XD

**Trina Hearts:** Thank you! Although, I'm pleased knowing that you're enjoying this story so far.

**Jess Marylin: **I know right? My twisted muse deemed it so. We'll have to wait and see what develops from this sudden twist. XD

**Jisko2jisko:** Aww, thank you so much for the praise for chapter 6! I can see something like that happening – oh, the possibilities. Lol! }:D

_**A special 'Thank you' to all those that have reviewed this story thus far; and to those that have silently supported this story by adding it to their favorite listings and alert notifications. You guys are all awesome!**_

* * *

**Chapter Dedication: **_This chapter is dedicated to the talented and totally awesome __**NavyBlueBookWorm**__ for the beautiful art work she created for this story (that's currently the story's cover)! Thank you so much Navy-chan! I'm still giddy at your creations! XD  
_

* * *

**Divided  
**

* * *

_**By:**__ Gaia Kame  
_

* * *

Chapter 11: _Stranger In a Strange Land  
_

* * *

It was strange the things she got herself into – all by a spontaneous decision that she indulged in. During those sporadic moments in time does she only then realize the true potential of consequence's from each choice made only after she'd chosen her path. Sometimes those paths led her to memorable happy times, others' cherished, and one's that still haunted her within some manner of regret at some time. Right now she couldn't help but wonder if the man she sat across from currently was a poor choice on her part.

She was a mother of four _humanoid_ children – so she had to think of her family first before her own personal pleasures; although it was simply so _nice _to converse with someone around her own age that was outside of her family for once. Lately she had found herself within the same repeated topics of conversation: her kids, Splinter, her family, and something work related.

Raising an inquisitive silverwhite-blonde colored eyebrow she smiled in amusement, "So you're into wrestling and boxing, huh?"

Nodding within conformation Hun flashed her a smile. "That's what I said. Although, what about you; for what's your hobbies?"

Glancing down briefly in thought into her half empty cup of coffee Ileen pondered over the simple question. In all honesty – what were her hobbies now? Yes, she enjoyed doing things; yet outside of family oriented subjects – what did she enjoy doing?

Locking her gaze with Hun's finally she gave a mere casual shrug. "I'm personally more into 'martial arts' as a hobby. Been doing it for years now."

Interest grew within his eyes then as he smugly leaned forward slightly. "Ya don't say? You know – I actually know some martial art moves myself."

Flashing a teasing smile, she couldn't help the good natured humor escape her. "Oh really now; you don't say?"

His eyes narrowed slightly upon hearing her teasing note, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Possibly."

His eyes narrowed just the slightest bit more before smirking towards her in humor. "I like you – you got spunk."

"Why thank you." Glancing at her wrist watch she couldn't help the slight frown appearing on her face when she noticed the actual current time. It had already been an hour since running into Hun upon the street and agreeing to a cup of joe'; although she was enjoying herself it was apparent she needed to return home to her little ones now. Glancing up at Hun with an apologetic smile she finished the last of her coffee quickly before placing the empty container upon the table with a sigh. "Thanks Hun for the coffee – I appreciate it; although it's late for me so I need to get heading home." With that she offered her hand within a friendly means of departure as she began to stand, never acknowledging the disappointed look within the man's eyes.

Grasping her hand with his right his left reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Aw, really; so soon?"

Nodding she gave a rueful smile of regret. " 'fraid so. I have obligations I must attend to elsewhere now." Releasing his hand then she shot the tall man one last fleeting smile than turned to go.

"Wait!"

This man seemed to have a habit of waiting until the very last second to make a personal decision it seemed like – she couldn't help but mentally note it to herself silently as she turned to raise an inquiring eyebrow once again towards the tall muscled man. "Yes?"

"..How do you feel about pool?..."

* * *

Entering her condo home a half hour later she wasn't all too surprised at the lack of light within her currently quiet home due to the current time of night it was only natural to assume everyone within was sleeping.

So imagine her curiosity upon the sounds of small nasally sniffles coming from a dark corner of the living room. The sounds were soft and muffled, yet with the surrounding silence it was easy for her to detect. Frowning Ileen moved silently through the entrance way into the living room – eyes instantly locating the source of the noise, Leonardo.

Moving right in front of the blue masked boy she stared with concern at his averted gaze while he was physically curled into a protect ball; her tone becoming slightly alarmed upon the slight before her yet spoke only within a harsh loud whisper. "Leonardo? Are you alright?!" She crouched down to be eye level with him, while scanning him for any signs of physical pain or injury.

Roughly wiping his eyes quickly Leo merely stared ahead and avoided eye contact as he mumbled softly, "I dunno.."

A brief fleeting feeling of relief washed through her knowing that whatever was ailing the boy it wasn't physical, before worry consumed her once again. Whatever it was that bothered the small child, it was an internal issue instead of physical. Shifting her position to be more next to Leonardo she calmly sat down. "Want to talk about it?" He remained silent and she gave a soft smile of encouragement. "I won't say a word to anyone – it will be our secrete.-" with that she made an 'X' motion above her heart, "-With my honor, I promise."

He didn't even spare a glance of acknowledgement towards her and she couldn't help but wonder with silent distance if he was simply going to ignore her until she decided to leave (which he sadly would have been disappointed if that were the case). A moment later the feeling was instantly disproved when he finally spoke softly. "I'm scared.."

Instantly her heart lurched at the small boy's fearful self-shamed words, and she scooted closer to the boy to wrap a tender arm around him. "Oh Leo – it's okay to be afraid."

Curling within himself tighter his steel blue eyes only lowered further. "No it's not. Father is never afraid; and from what Raph told me, -" instantly her face twisted for the briefest of moments into a wince before returning to a combined look of concerned worry; although he never noticed the fleeting change within her features,"-neither are you, Ileen-sama.-"

"Madre."

Tensing at the gentle echo of correction within her tone Leo stared completely into his folded arms then. "Sumimasen (Excuse me/I'm sorry/Pardon Me) Ileen-same – what does that mean?"

Resisting the urge to sigh Ileen only pressed the small boy closer into her side. "It means 'Mother'."

"But you're my Sensei-"

"Upon the dojo floor I am 'Sensei' – outside I am 'Mother' - 'Madre', 'Mamma' or 'Mom'. Never am I 'Master'-"

"But your my teacher!-"

"Yes, but that does not make me superior to you as a being in whole – simply more knowledgeable within certain skills as of current; yet one day that could easily change. That doesn't make me any better then you."

Silently Leo seemed to ponder those words for a moment before timidly asking, "Than what does?.."

"My son; one is measured by their heart, mind, and soul – nothing more. To assert judgment against someone based off one's physical features, family ties, and cultural background merely reflects poorly upon the person themselves; for how you live within life with the choices you make determines wither you are good or bad."

"So-" his eyes shot towards hers' quickly before glancing down at the floor, "-which one of us is the most valued?"

Squeezing the boy within a reassuring hug Ileen smiled softly at the child. "You are, of course."

His body instantly went slightly slack within surprise as he fully locked gazes with hers' now, "Really?"

Gently, slowly she pulled the boy upon her lap. "Of course, Leonardo; for I have seen your soul. You are truly the more valued amongst the two of us. I may be 'Sensei' and 'Mother' to you, yet I am no better than you are within soul – just wiser; just remember – one must always respect those who are not only wiser but willing to share their knowledge. As Sensei, I am merely 'teacher' within the dojo - as 'Mother', I am merely a 'teacher' of loving support within your journey known as life." With that final statement upon the matter did she wrap both her arms lovingly around his small frame. "As your Mother right now – perhaps I can be of some help towards this problem of yours; and together, maybe we can fix it."

Steel blue clashed with corn-flower blue then as Leonardo stared almost judgingly at her. The look made her feel incompetent compared to Splinter then resulting in an awkward bitter sad smile of accepted understanding to appear on her face towards the small boy. "I may not be as good as your Father, yet I will try my best to help you."

The look remained for a few heart beats longer; and then an embarrassed, small smile grew across his lips – making her heart sore higher at the sight. "Okay."

Flashing the boy a kind smile she readjusted their positions so that they both sat more comfortably upon the floor – him upon her lap sideways, while she sat upon the floor Indian style with both arms wrapped reassuringly around him. Once settled did she give an encouraging smile, "Tell me Leo, what troubles you to a point that you're afraid?"

An embarrassed smile appeared upon his lips than as an unsure crease appeared between his eyeridges. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course not."

"Promise you won't be upset or mad at me?"

"I would never think of such a thing."

"Okay… To be honest - living here scares me.."

Smiling within reassurance towards him showing that she wasn't upset she hugged him closer, "How so?"

"It's just so – _different_. There's no sounds of water here, noises come from below my feet and not above my head, and it's really high up.." His voice trailed off upon that last detail, and merely by his tone it was obvious the thought severely disturbed him.

She had a pretty good idea as to what his troubles possibly were then, yet simply waited for him to express it personally. "You're right there – those are different in comparison."

Finally it seemed as if he could no longer contain this secrete fear of his from her any longer; yet even so he spoke within a hushed whisper as if afraid others' might over hear his confession, "I'm scared of being in high places.."

Understanding appeared within her eyes. "Ah, I see."

"I'm a coward."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am! Here it is I'm living in a high place, above ground even, yet I'm such a scaredy-turtle."

"It is because you are currently living within a high place _now_ is what proves that you're not a coward."

"How come?"

"Because those who refuse to face their fears are cowards – those that choose to face whatever it is they fear is actually very brave. So although you may be scared – you show just how brave you really are by facing your fears."

"Really?"

Smiling gently Ileen nodded reassuringly. "Yes, for it is during times of fear do we prove if we are truly brave or cowardly."

His face twisted into that of childish ponder as he considered her words. "I never thought of it that way."

"It's alright, for sometimes we have a hard time seeing things within certain ways without the help of others. Just remember this – for what you have done, you are _**brave Leonardo**_."

He locked gazes with her own again as if trying to find any hint of misguidance within her until deemed satisfied. Throwing his arms around her neck in gratitude then he stated for the first time within childish love. "Domo arigatou Okaasan. (Thank you very much Mother)"

Her throat tightened slightly upon the words while her heart fluttered with pure joy. "You're very welcome Leonardo, il mio bambino (my baby boy)."

* * *

**End Chapter 11  
**


End file.
